Doki Doki-ish
by Lack of Tact
Summary: Weyland Lemming is a narcissistic, pessimistic, American transfer student who's been living in Japan for two years now. His one friend, a sweet girl named Sayori, wants his last year there to be something to remember. All but forcing him to join the recently formed Literature Club, she gets him far more than he ever asked for. (Weyland x ?) - Rated T - M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I might switch between present and past tenses suddenly, and I apologize if this is distracting. I'm still learning from my mistakes, even as a graduate, I make a lot more than I should.**

 **Probably should've paid more attention to my writing classes growing up. My fault entirely. If there's any mistakes, please, don't be afraid to tell me!**

 **Prologue: From the Top**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _Everything that is, has been  
_

 _Everything that has been, will be  
_

 _Everything that will be, has become..._

 **. x . x . x . x .**

You know that feeling of annoyance that you'd get, whenever something's so visibly wrong, that it's almost impossible not to sigh at? It's frustrating, I would know. Especially since that's happening right now. There's a blank space next to me where a usually bubbly girl should be; now, that's not a bad thing, don't get me wrong, but I've sort of gotten used to her. She stuck herself to me the moment I showed up at her school, and not having her with me right now? It's kinda-

"Heeeeeeeey!"

-oh, there she is. Ignore my tangent. Looking at the pinkette with a wry smile, I wave weakly at her. The poor thing doesn't even acknowledge all of the looks she's getting, and here I am, her target, others staring at me like _I'm_ the weirdo. Her arms wave frantically back and I can't help but chuckle at her antics.

Sayori Nakai; clutz, foodie, professional slacker and best friend to all transfer students. Granted, I'm the _only_ transfer student at this shoddy school, but I'm not complaining. Means I get all of the attention from her. Kinda-ish. That new club she's in draws her away somewhat, but again, I'm not complaining. Her open blouse flails to her sides as she stops in front of me, her face red as she huffs inwards and out.

I await a response with a hand on my hip.

"Haaah... aaah... ok-okay. Okay! I'm good... hah." With a final breath, she jerks upwards with a playful and loose salute. Her oceanic-esque blue eyes sparkle with mirth as she looks into mine. I almost feel tempted to look away with the intensity in her eyes. She must be on a mission. "I overslept again!" Her sudden whines draw me away from that conclusion. She lowers her hand to hover over her chest as she stares at me with an almost pitiful gaze.

I tsk and shake my head. "To think, I actually decided to wait for you today, too." With a condescending tone, it makes it even harder for me not to laugh at her facial expression. Her pout doesn't phase me. "Should've just left ten minutes ago, that would've made you regret it." Salt to wound, check. Jesus, I feel like an asshole.

She crosses her arms over her chest almost animatedly as she looks away. "Yeah well, maybe _I_ should've slept in even longer!" Her what-if does little besides earning a brow raise.

"I'd've left after another ten minutes." As monotonous as possible, I couldn't take it anymore. I laugh slightly at the situation which brings her back to looking at me with that almost ever-present smile of hers. "Regardless, good to see you're up. You know I hate walking to school alone, anyway." Wait, maybe I shouldn't have said-

"Aww! You wouldn't leave me behind, you're such a big softie!"

-that. Her arms wrap around me tightly and I almost blanch. People were looking at us weirdly and I don't want them to assume I'm dating this weirdo. _Wouldn't complain about it, but seriously._ I try and nudge her off of me, but this only hardens her iron grip. "Get off me. We're going to be even _more_ late than we already are." My suggestion falls on deaf ears.

... Looks like we're walking like this. _Oi! Put your phone away, you bastard! I'd go over there and kick your ass if it wasn't for this death grip!_ Okay, maybe I would complain, but maybe I'm being paranoid... _Always Bookfacing or whatever it is they do on their phones._ If I see _one_ image of her holding onto me on social media, I'm gonna scream. Physically.

After my internal rant, her arms slink away from my body and I let out a sigh of relief. I swear, if that guy took any photos, he's a dead man. I don't even notice Sayori giggling at my glaring. She says something which draws me out of my imagination.

"... planned?"

"Er, what?"

"I said, silly, do you wanna know what I've got planned?" Not really, no, but regardless of my answer, she's going to humor herself.

"... sure, why not."

" _Sooo_... I know that this is your last year here," her eyes shift downward to avoid mine, but I swear I briefly saw a hint of something in them. "And I figured that I'd try and make it the most awesome one ever! One so awesome, that you'll never forget it if you tried!" Suddenly her face is in mine once more with a wide grin threatening to split her cheeks. It kinda hurt to look at. I still can't help but question her idea.

"And how're you going to manage that? Everything else has been pretty forgettable if I'm being honest. Only thing I'm gonna remember here is you and your weird ass ideas, like this one for instance." Despite her pout, a splash of pink graces her cheeks for all of a second before she smiles once again.

"Easy! You still haven't joined a club yet, have you?" Her question throws me off for a second, but I recover just as quickly. With a shake of my head, I begin walking towards the school, her following suit.

"Joined a club? I told you already, 'Yori. I'm not interested in joining any clubs. Especially not during my _last_ year, I'd much rather use my after school time to laze around and-"

"That's what I _don't_ want you to do this year! You're always complaining about not doing anything, yet even given the chance, you _still_ don't do anything! _So_ , I signed you up for a club!" I stop abruptly in my tracks, even as she continued to walk into my back.

"..."

"! ! !"

"What." The deadpan was palpable. That sneaky little... "you signed me up for a club? Without my consent? How'd you even get my signature?" I had more questions than comments, obviously. I turn around to look at her, my head lowering to meet her bashful gaze.

Slowly, her two index fingers rise and begin to poke at each other as she mumbles to herself. " _ikindofsnuckthroughyourbackpackafewdaysago."_

What? "One more time?" I point my ear in her direction as if to hear her better somehow. Her voice raises slightly and she speaks more clearly.

"I, uh... I kind of snuck through your backpack while you were in physical education on Tuesday... hehe..." My stare goes blank for a moment as I try to think of something, but only one thought comes to mind.

"I leave my backpack in the locker rooms!" The revelation struck me like a lightning bolt. _My underwear was in my pack that day!_ My mouth goes dry and my cheeks heat up. Slowly, I close my mouth and bite my lower lip as I turn back around.

"Are you mad?" Her question buzzes over my shoulder as I start walking once again.

I hear footsteps fall in sync with my own, and suddenly the right side of my body is poked at gently, her arm retreats as she asks again. "Wey'? You're not mad at me, right? Wey'?"

This question repeats itself for several more minutes before the school is finally in view. Of course, as with how late we are, we're the only students coming onto campus. This gives me a moment to breathe. "M-mad, ah, no. No, I'm not mad." God, I feel embarrassed. I haven't even let my mother wash my undergarments since I was 12, let alone allow another girl to see them _now_. Is this payback for last week, how I spilled my grape juice on her by accident?

"... good, I'd really feel bad if you were mad at me, Wey'." I feel her arms wrap around my right one, her head pressing lightly against my shoulder. Her tone was soft, almost hurt by my short ignoring of her. Way to make me feel things, 'Yori.

With my left hand, I pat her head softly. "Not mad, like I said..." I needed something else to say... _ah!_ "... so, ah, what club did you sign me up for?" Her hold on my arm tightens as I can _physically_ feel her mood brighten at my question.

"Ooh, it's a surprise! I'll show you after class, you're going to love it!" She continues to hug my arm against her chest, even as we pass through the school's main doors.

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _Broken_

* * *

 **Forgive me, I apologize for the next chapter, I don't know Japan's schooling or their system, so I'm doing the classing by memory of my own high school experience. I'm 20, so don't think I'm weird or anything lmao. I only _just_ got out of HS last year.**

 **Also _yes_ , I know it's spelled Manga.**

 **Characters' ages:**

 **Sayori Nakai - 19**

 **Natsuki Akiyama - 17**

 **Yuri Tsuda - 19**

 **Monika Kuse - 18**

 **Weyland Lemming - 18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All poems (no matter how unprofessional) within this story are original, and if not, they will be properly tagged with their original authors. An example:**

 _ **"Generic Haiku**_

 _ **Generic Following Line**_

 _ **Generic Ending"**_

 _ **\- Generic Name (Or, me in this case)**_

 **But oh my God, you guys. I just posted the first chapter a day ago, and all of the support I'm getting already? Holy shit! I'm so thankful, seriously, it means a lot. The official "Protagonist x ?" Poll _should_ be up on my account by the time this chapter's posted! (Afternote: Whoever has the most votes by a decided chapter will be the cover art for this fanfiction, lmao)**

 **Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. I hope you all continue to enjoy!**

 **Day 1, Part 1: Follow the Script**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _I always love to paint_

 _My favorite color is red_

 _Sometimes, when I run out..._

 **. x . x . x . x .**

Shit, I can't believe I actually forgot I was late to school. Hidei is going to be so mad this time; literally just yesterday, I told him I won't be late anymore. Can I be any worse a liar? _Goddammit, 'Yori._ Pinching the bridge of my nose as I stand outside of my second period, I muster what little courage I have to face my teacher and my peers. Which is little to none, as Hidei scares the hell out of me.

Pushing the door open, I brace myself for the silent assault I know is going to come. As I expected, many eyes train on me as the door creaks open loudly. An older pair, a wise and judging pair, overpower the weight of all of the others and I'm forced to bite the inside of my cheek. Raising my hand up in a sad excuse for a wave, I smile sheepishly. "Hiya, Mister Hidei."

The thick-rimmed glasses wearing Hidei says nothing, his greying brows twitch in annoyance as he points towards my empty seat. I could feel today was going to be a long, _long_ day. And I haven't even sat down yet. Saying nothing after my greeting, I awkwardly shuffle across the front of the class, several pairs of eyes follow me and I can't help myself as I chuckle nervously. _It's not my fault I'm always late, I swear!_ I want to say it almost every time I enter the class, but I know he or anyone else won't believe me.

I smack my forehead against my desk in defeat as Hidei coughs and continues speaking to the rest of the class. Something sounds to my left, but I ignore it as I feel it isn't aimed at-

 _"Psst, Weyland!"_

-me. I was wrong.

Turning my head to the left, now facing the seat next to mine, it was the other pinkette, the one I barely knew, Natsomething. What could she want? To rub in the fact I was late? "What?" I think I forgot to whisper, but Hidei either doesn't notice or doesn't care. Using her hand to push her wrapped bangs out of her face, she grins cheekily at me.

 _"Same!"_ Her scratchy comment confuses me for a moment before I realize what she means. Same, as in she was late too. At least I think? I'm going to need clarification.

"Same?" I should probably whisper.

Her face falls flat as she stares at me with a look that reads _'are you serious right now?'_ I pay it no mind, and she rolls her eyes. _"I was late too, doofus."_ Turning her body towards me, she loosely hangs her arm off of her desk. _"About five minutes before you came in, actually!"_ Ah, okay. Why is she telling me, exactly? Do we even know each other?

"Why are you telling me-"

"Mister Lemming, I know this is your final year at Mugen Academy, but that does not mean you are void of the rules. Now please, be quiet, lest I send you to in-house detention. Again." I purse my lips, turning away from the rosy-eyed girl in a silent huff. Of course, _I_ almost get in trouble. Should've whispered, sonovab-

 _"You should start whispering, he's half deaf, remember?"_

Is it _'interrupt Weyland day'_ here or did I not get the memo? Seriously, can I not think to myself for more than five seconds? Yes, I can? Good. Christ. I snap my head back in her direction and I scoff. _"No, I don't remember, otherwise I would've been doing it from the start!"_ She only silently laughs at my response, my cheeks redden as I groan in annoyance.

I hate my Psychology class. I don't even understand how I landed here, I wanted maths class so I could be with Sayori! Instead, I'm stuck with pinky-er pinkette. _"Well now you know for, y'know, future reference and stuff."_ I raise a brow at her, are we still talking? How does she even know me? I don't think I've said anything to her yet, excluding now obviously. Did we talk last year and I just forgot her?

Wow, kind of a dick move, if that's the case. May as well get an answer, eh? _"How do you know my name?"_ She blinks at my sudden question before raising a brow in a quizzical manner.

Also, she mumbled a _duh_ , but I ignored that part.

 _"We were study-hall partners last year, I made you dango!"_ I'm trying my best to remember, I really am, but I'm drawing blanks here. I motion with my hand to try and draw out more of an answer. Also, I'm sure I'd remember someone who made me dango. That stuff's good. _"We hung out for like, a week?"_ Nope, nothing—oh, wait!

 _"Mango Girl?"_ There's no way, this is the girl that tried inviting me to the Mango Club last year? I hardly recognize her! _Granted, I can't even remember half of my last year's teachers' names._

She clenches her teeth as her face reddens dramatically, _"shhh! Don't say that out loud, you loser! And it's Mang A!" _I really hope she realizes she just earned several looks from our other classmates, but also, I'd feel really bad if she finds out.

Also, I know it's pronounced Manga, but Mango is so much more fun to say! Wait, hold up. How is she in Psychology? Isn't this a third-year class? Goddammit, I'm getting more and more questions the more I think. Maybe I should stop talking to her-

 _"... but yes... it's Mango Girl."_ Her defeated tone draws my attention to her once more, her arms are crossed over her rather small chest and her bottom lip is puffed out. Is she pouting? It's not _my_ fault I can only remember something embarrassing about her! Not that it's really _that_ embarrassing, but still. _"But call me Natsuki! Natsuki Akiyama, because that's my name, alright? Not Mango Girl!"_

 _"You want me to call you Natsuki Akiyama? That's a bit of a mouthful, don't you thi-"_

 _"I'm going to strangle you."_

 _"Natsuki. Got it."_

 _"Good."_

The sound of a ringing bell and shuffling of people doesn't distract me from her threat, I just hope she didn't really mean it. The glare she's now giving me proves otherwise.

I'm more thankful I was late to class today than I'm not. I'm pretty sure this conversation would've ended on an even worse note if I wasn't. I shiver silently to myself in thought.

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _I use myself instead_

* * *

 **The shortness of the chapter is an easy explanation, I plan on introducing _some_ of the characters before The Literature Club actually begins. There are some OCs, but they're irrelevant to the story, like Hidei. One time use only, him. No OC, besides Weyland really, will be important, but I feel like I want to extend the school day. World building, I guess, before I start getting into the story.**

 **No spoilers, this story will follow _a little_ of the actual game, but it deviates on its own. You'll see. Anyway, now for review replies!**

 **Mark the Mark: Thanks for your compliment on my Sayori; I felt like she needed a more bubbly personality (I'm not taking away her actual depression), but otherwise I loved her in DDLC. And yeah, I know it's canon for Natsuki to be 18, but when I heard she was the youngest in the game, I felt like a year younger would make sense to me. Other than that, I don't believe I changed her character all too much! Oh, and you can totally vote for Natsuki/Protagonist if you want now, poll's up!**

 **Simpl** **y** **Guardian: Cheeki breeki, oml it's been forever**

 **Zovc-Y:** **Poll's up so go spam Natsuki I guess xD, and thank you so much! I'm doing my best to deviate away from the game, but it's just so addicting sometimes lmao. Don't expect it to happen too much though, if I do!**

 **And to the rest, I'm sorry that I didn't reply to yours personally, but I don't want this A/N taking up any more space than it already is! But thank you so much for all of your kindness! You're all the best [heart symbol]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Long ass review response below the chapter, I apologize.**

 **inb4 someone says poetry has to feature rhymes of sorts.**

* * *

 **Day 1, Part 2: Remember Your Lines**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _Question my happiness_

 _I will lie and say I'm fine_

 _Question my health_

 _I will lie and say I'm fine_

 _Question my lies..._

 **. x . x . x . x .**

So far, I don't believe my day is going all that well: I was late to school — _to second period_ — because of Sayori. I had an antagonizing encounter with someone I apparently know. And now? The same girl, the very the person who started this entire mess, isn't even sitting at our lunch table! I mean, she doesn't _have_ to sit here, but still. I'd really appreciate a warning, you know?

All I can do is sigh and pick lazily at my... er, I think bento crate? Bento box? What was it Sayori calls these? Whatever, the dumpling is fun to play with, I guess. Nah, this is fine, I'm fine. Sayori doesn't need to be here for me to be all talkative and stuff. I can do that on my own, yeah. Who needs a crazy girl to do the things I don't want to do, to do them?

Me, I do. But I'm never going to let Sayori know I thought that.

I wonder if she's sleeping in class again? Yeah, probably that. Peering up from my table, I look around. The outside isn't too cold, not too warm either, and there's always a lack of people around to bother me. This time, though, this time's different. Sitting at another table, towards the back, underneath a roofed — but non-walled— enclosure, is a sole inhabitant. A girl with dull, violet hair, and piercing eyes of a similar color. From the way she's sitting against one of the beams holding the structure up, I can tell she's tall.

Probably taller than me, but I'm not going to say anything about that.

Her stature is poised, yet there's a discomforting aura about her. Something that makes me a little nervous, just looking at her. Wanting to prove to myself that I'm an idiot, I get up, grab my lunch, and move over to her table. Sayori would probably want me to make new friends or something outgoing like that. Bah, I can do that all on my own! Probably.

The odd girl doesn't even notice I'm now sitting next to her. As I'm closer, I notice light bagging underneath her eyes, exhaustion is the obvious guess as to why. She seems way too into something... looking downward; bare, on the table, is a book. It seems like she's simply just idly flipping through it, but her eyes seem trained on the pages. Must be a bibliophile? Lover of the written word, I think. I plant a hand on my face, forcing back a groan.

Why was this a good idea again? I have no idea how to talk with people who read a lot of books. Maybe I should go back to my table, just forget I even tried to talk with someone new. Yeah, that sounds like a great-

"What're you reading?"

-plan. Oh my God... this time, words left _my_ mouth.

The girl jolts forward, her eyes widening in surprise at me for only a moment before her face turns away. The sound of air being sucked through teeth comes from her, and I question if I'd just made a huge mistake. I probably did. From the side, her cheeks redden considerably and her body begins to shake lightly. Why do I get the foreboding sense that I'm going to get stabbed... Nah, I don't think this stranger would do that. _Would she?_ I probably shouldn't — oh, she's talking.

 _"-kov."_

I have no idea what she just said, her voice is too quiet and I was already thinking. Bad mix. I chuckle halfheartedly and scratch my cheek. "Ahaha... one more time?" It's never a good idea to think too much apparently, I'm always interrupting someone. But hey! They started it, it's not my fault it's like this huge circle-jerk of interruption after interruption. _Oh my God, she's talking again. Shut up, Weyland!_

 _"It's, ah... it's called the 'Portrait of Markov'.' Y-you probably wouldn't be interested in it."_ She's right, but like, I can _feign_ interest. Right? Is that how you make friends outside of your normal — one friended — group? Is it?

I purse my lips for several seconds, thinking of a response before giving up and simply shrugging. "Eh, haven't heard of it. Might be interested though, if you'd tell me what it's about." I tilt my head a certain angle and try to read from the page she was on, all I manage is cracking my neck and giving it a kink. _Sonova-_

Her voice raises a little, interest peaking at my... er... interest? "Oh! Basically, it's about this girl in High School who moves in with her long-lost younger sister. However, as soon as she does, her life begins to change, but not in a way one would expect." Grabbing the book from off of the table, she closes it — I'm sure she's one of those types to remember the page they left off on — and hands it over to me. I blink and shift the material awkwardly in my hands for a moment before looking at the back. Why did she hand this to me? "She's soon targeted by this group of people who'd managed to escape from a human experimentation prison. While her life is in danger-" the girl's eyes drift off for a second as if distracted by something, I think she's thinking about what to say, "-she needs to _desperately_ choose who to trust." She pauses and hums to herself, ruminating on something to add.

I don't know what that something is, so I'm left in silence. For a full minute.

She finally continues. "No matter what she does... no matter what action she takes, she ends up destroying most of her relationships and her life begins to crumble before her very eyes." She finishes and I find myself left with one thought. _That, ah... that sounds different?_

I scratch the back of my neck, trying to think of something to say in response to all of that. An idea pops into my head; a really, _really_ bad idea. "While all of that sounds as... interesting as I'd expected," I try to not sound sarcastic, but the temptation is there, "I can't help but wonder..." She shifts in her seat, her attention drawn to my incoming question; her eyes waiting, anticipating something probably philosophical. "Why the name _'Portrait of Markov?'"_

Her rather intense curiosity dies and she opens her mouth to speak, only to close it soon after. I can barely hear it, but a soft _huh_ escapes from the back of her throat. She must have noticed I heard and she bites into her lower lip, turning away from me once more. _"I, um... I don't actually know."_ And her voice lowers back to the volume of a mouse's.

Part of me wants to sigh, but I feel like I'd get a similar reaction again, so instead, I shrug at her answer and go back to looking at my bento-food thing. "Eh, good enough with me. Might have to read it some time, it certainly _sounds_ interesting." I go to hand the book back to her, but that intense gaze from earlier returns. She holds a hand out, but instead of taking the reading material back, she pushes it towards my chest. She smiles somewhat timidly, despite the intensity in her gaze, and shakes her head.

"Then go ahead, I have another copy in my bookbag. I don't mind letting you borrow that one for a while." A light yawn escapes her and I can only smile awkwardly.

"Ah, thanks? I guess." _Why does she have two copies?_ I don't voice my question and simply nod to her, lowering the short novel onto the little clearing next to my food box. Oh well, now I've got something to do with my free period I guess. Read a book that's summary I wasn't even paying attention to. Great. I nod again a little more thankfully at her, and she smiles back to me, red tinting her cheeks.

"You're welcome, Weyland." She shakes her head in her own sense of appreciation, raising another question in my head. How does she know my name? Did I know her last year, too? Is it just common knowledge? _'Weyland Lemming, American Transfer Student.'_ Now that I think about it, that actually makes sense. I can't believe I was actually about to ask. "O-oh!" The sudden exclamation surprises me, which in turn, surprises her as well. Did she forget something? _"I haven-I haven't introduced myself, have I? Ah..._ _I'm Yuri, Yuri Tsuda. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I sh-I should've introduced myself to you!"_ She bows in her seat at me, and I give a forced grin as I wave it off.

"It's, um, yeah. You're fine. No need to apologize."

 _"S-sorry."_

 _Oh, my God._ Our conversation ends there and I begin to eat in an awkward, uncomfortable silence next to the girl. It's not long after, I find myself thinking _why did I do this._

The bell doesn't ring for another twenty or so minutes, yet not even several minutes before that can occur, I hear a soft snore come from the girl to my right. Glancing over, she'd fallen asleep sitting upwards. _Is that possible? Did she really-_

-her head slumps onto my shoulder, and I'm oh so tempted to wake her up. She mumbles something in her newfound slumber. _"Sorry..."_ Temptation is calling me like a Bat out of Hell.

Wherever Sayori is, I'm definitely going to have an earful for her by the end of today.

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _I will have no reason to li(v)e_

* * *

 **Personally, I think this chapter is a little weak on its delivery, but I still like it all the same. Is that weird? Ah, whatever. Bah, Yuri is a hard ass character to write, holy shit.**

 **I will _definitely_ be going over this one more time after I post it. This chapter bugs me in certain areas, but I can't tell why. Bah, it's nothing right now. But still, expect this chapter to be edited in the next few days.**

 **Next chapter's long as _fuck_** **— compared to these first two at least lmao** **, that's all I'm saying. Anyway, review reply!**

 **Mark the Mark:** **TL;DR: The actual review response is below these four sentences, but here's the shortened version. Thanks and that poll was just to help me decide. Also, I'm bad at explaining things, because the thing below this is a jumbled mess. I just confuse myself at trying to explain stuff, and in turn, I'm probably going to confuse you as well, I apologize for that.**

 **Mark the Mark: Thanks again for your words, they mean a shite tonne! As for the whole 'write the story as it evolves' type of thing, I'm not going to lie and say "that's what I was doing." **

**I don't _think_ I said the winner of the poll was going to be who Weyland ended up with, if I did, then I definitely did not mean it that way (I really just meant the cover and helping me finally decide who the main flame's gonna be). My polls have little influence over the stories I write; yeah I'll nudge two characters together every now and again, but I'll never force it like "Protagonist suddenly twirls her around, for no reason other than why not, and kisses her passionately." I hate it when that happens, which it's sad to see more often than naught. ****I'm going to let it flow, as smoothly as I can make it, at least.**

 **As for your suggestion on 'what-if' endings, hell, that's not a bad idea at all! I'm seriously thinking about implementing that now, whenever this is done, thanks to you.**

 **Oh, but ah, I guess I can say I had a sort of hidden agenda with that poll. I, myself, am not the best with decision making, especially since I love all of the characters. I don't/didn't know who this story was going to lean in favor of as the romance choice, it's why I set it to pairing undecided.**

 **Yeah, I have ideas for each of the separate girls, but I set it up to figure out how this story is going to write itself. Would Weyland end up with that loli, that low-key yandere, that depressed ditz or that corrupted character? That's an issue I couldn't resolve myself, so in order to help myself a little, that's where the poll comes in.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all of the favorites and follows so far! I hope you all continue to enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: There's going be a disclaimer for literally everything. Oh, and before you go into this, an additional poem, a haiku:**

 **I love to drink tea / Weyland isn't me, I swear / I'm worse than he is**

 **Make sure to point out any mistakes in my writing down below!**

* * *

 **Day 1, Part 3: With Emotion, Now**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _What is the point of living_

 _If we are living just to die_

 _What is the point of breathing_

 _If we choke on our last breath_

 _What is the point of sight_

 _If we see forever black_

 _What is the point of existence..._

 **. x . x . x . x .**

Besides those earlier mishaps; more importantly, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri, the school day passes relatively quickly. I was left in my head for the most part, which I was thankful for, yet I couldn't help but continue to wonder what club Sayori had signed me up for? Could it be that nerd club she'd pointed out a few months back, or the Sakura something Swimming Club I keep hearing about... er, nah, I'd probably drown. Whatever club it is, it certainly had her excited for me. Maybe the Anime or Manga Clubs? I'd _definitely_ get a kick of seeing Natsuki every other weekday.

 _God, I really hope it's not the Anime or Mango clubs._ Besides the odd novel or show I'd watch, I know jack about Animuu or Mango, but Sayori knows I'd suffer for her. Miserable sonova-

The sudden bell ringing cuts my mental conversation off and I'm left blinking at my desk. That was the day bell, the final one too; did I really miss out on this whole period? Resting my head in my hand, elbow planted firmly against the desk, I grumble. _Thanks, 'Yori._ If any of my grades drop from today, it's her fault. Even though I was the one that wasn't exactly paying attention... but still! She put each of the possible clubs I could be apart of in my head, she made me late for school, she missed lunch! It's all her fault! Glaring absentmindedly at the chalkboard at the front of the room, despite almost everyone leaving, I continue to toy with my thoughts.

I should _really_ stay out of my head, but it's probably the Goddamn Anime club now if I really think about it. She'd definitely get a kick out of that. Wonder if I'd be able to leave without anyone noticing? Bah, probably not. Sayori might end up monitoring me or something, just to make sure I stuck with it. I'm thinking on this way too much, just get up and see what she's got plan-

"Hey, Wey'!" With the abrupt appearance of the girl on my mind in my sight, like two inches away from my face, of course it's a given to let out a totally manly scream. Which I totally didn't do, because I totally wasn't scared or anything like that.

 _Yeah._

Regardless, I fall back out of my seat and land on my tuckus. How the hell does she do that? Always sneaking up on me with no hint whatsoever. Freaky; clutching my hand to my chest, I look up at her. Her mouth is open in a wide 'o' as she looks back down to me. She starts giggling. "I'm so sorry, hehehe! I didn't know you were spacing out, I definitely would've started with something less startling!" She outstretches an arm to me, and I'm half tempted to smack it away.

Too bad I care.

Grabbing onto the appendage, I pull myself up with a little too much force... pulling her into me. Why does today have to be so weird. The rhetorical question goes unanswered. I can feel her heart beating into my chest, her giggles sending weird vibes throughout my body. I push her away gently.

I'm sure my face is red right now, so I raise a hand up and pinch the bridge of my nose to hide my embarrassment; standing directly in front of her, I'm sure she notices regardless. "Sayori, what'd I say about sneaking up on me? We _always_ have this conversation." Calming down with a ragged sigh, I lower my hand and pat her gently on the head. "You're gonna be the death of me one of these days, kid." I knew that word would rile her up, her giggling stops and her brows furrow as she pouts at me.

"Don't call me that, I'm older than you! It's not _my_ fault you're so oblivious!" The way she says that, it sounds as if there's an underlying message... but I'm probably reading too hard on that, for all I know, maybe I _do_ need to keep a better look out for my surroundings.

She's the one who _did_ frighten me, after all.

 _Did I just admit that to myself?_

"So, you're still shorter. When I see you a good inch ahead of me, maybe I'll stop." After meeting that Yuri girl earlier, the one I'm sure who's taller than me, I feel like I have a superiority complex now. She harrumphs loudly and lightly punches me in the chest. Not being able to help myself, I chuckle at her rightful attitude, thoughts drifting away from the book lover. "Anyway, you wouldn't scare me without reason... so, what's up?" She blinks idly for a few seconds before a quick ' _aha!_ ' escapes her mouth, her childish pouting all but forgotten.

"Well originally I was going to wait for you outside, but you hadn't left the classroom yet, so I ended up walking in, and there you were! You were in space!" Her phrasing is odd, but she's not wrong. "And I figured, _'if Weyland is in space, maybe I should bring him down to Earth!'_ and so I did. Your face was all red and funny looking, hehe." When did I say it? Earlier, right? She's a bubbly girl, and I guess I appreciate it from her. Somewhat.

Mussing up her hair, toying with the cute red bow that sits on her head, I laugh. "Is that all...?" I leave the question open, knowing she's not finished speaking.

She hums an audible no, letting out a content sigh along with it, and she continues speaking. "Nope! Like I said, I'm here to show you that club you're in!" I hate how she says I'm _in_ a new club when I never even really gave my consent. Ah, well. May as well humor the girl. Friendship and such.

 _Besides, saying 'no' won't do squat for me, anyhow._

"Mhm, and may I know the name of the club I'm in now... or what?" As fun as it is playing these games, I really would like an honest answer. Sadly, with Sayori, an answer up front is next to impossible. The pinkette shakes her head and pulls on my arm, forgetting entirely I _also_ need to walk to be able to keep up with her. She puts more effort into pulling than I do and I nearly fall back again as I grab my backpack from beside my seat.

Sadly, she's too much in a hurry for me to be able to grab my binder. Knowing Mrs. Hidei — Mr. Hidei's wife, _surprise surprise_ — everything left of mine will likely be in the office by tomorrow. Everything, _minus my pen,_ that is.

 _I can never keep track of those things._ I've lost more pens in one year than I have received headaches. And I get those a _whole_ lot.

"It's a _surpriiiise~_ " her voice finishes in a tune and I'm brought back to Earth once more because of it. I really do space out a bunch, don't I? I smile at Sayori regardless of my blatant spacing. _This girl._ As we leave the room into the hall, the door shrinks from behind us, and even hall itself soon retreats from view as we head upwards to the only place I've never really been: the second floor.

How intimidating.

It wasn't a long walk, honestly just felt like we just went up a flight of stairs, which we _did_. Now staring at a closed door, I can't help but notice the sheets of paper tacked on the wall next to it. "A new journey every week," "words alone encourage greatness," "poetry nights, Thursday nights." Things like that should've made me realize-

"Welcome to Literature Club!"

-that she'd signed me up for a Literature Club. _Well, it's not Mango Club_ _... but still, Literature? I don't even want to read that book Yuri gave me._ She opens the door without warning just as I'm about to make a retreat, full throttle. I feel three new pairs of eyes staring at me as I look down at Sayori with a glare and my cheeks redden. _Goddammit, 'Yori._

She rushes from me into the room, an excited squeal escaping her throat as she passes me by. "Everyone! The new member is here~!" She looks back at me and I give a pathetic wave from my position just outside of the room.

"Sup." Kill me now. I move inside, glancing at the other occupants; three girls stare back at me, two I'm already slightly familiar with and one I've maybe seen, like, once, like, two years ago. Probably. How the Hell am I supposed to know? Apparently already knew Natsuki, sheesh.

"Weyland? _Ugh,_ I thought you had me bake cupcakes for another girl, but _Weyland? This_ loser?" Speak of the Devil, and she shall appear. I still can't help but feel slightly hurt...

I flip her off.

Sayori smacks my arm.

"Welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you." The tallest of the bunch, Yuri, stares at me with a still expression. "Again," she chuckles behind her sleek hand at me and Natsuki, the other girl from earlier, glances between both her and me. "Sayori said some rather nice things about you, after meeting with you today, she was not wrong. It'll be a pleasure to have you in our little club." Her calming demeanor does little to nullify the amount of awkward I'm feeling.

The shorter girl, with a firework-esque attitude, pushes Yuri off to the side. She looks up and down my entirety, and I can't help but feel as if I'm being stripped bare. The glaring she adds along with it doesn't help. " _Seriously?_ Am I the only one who didn't read the sign-up bulletin? Of all the people in the school, and you allow the transfer-" a hand clasps over her mouth and she quiets, now glaring daggers at the final girl in the room. The brunette who silenced the mini-inferno stares at me; silently, intently, almost critically.

Kinda freaks me out, if I'm being honest.

"Ah, Weyland. What a nice surprise to finally meet you. When you had registered for the club, I was hoping to see you here yesterday." She lowers her hand that covered the boisterous girl's mouth and extends it outward. Despite grossing me out, I grab onto it with my own either way. "Initiative goes a long way in the Literature Club, think of that as your first official writing tip, hm?"

Natsuki, with a temper seemingly worse than before, continuously glares at the taller girl. "Initiative? Tch _, yeah,_ he _sure_ showed that when he called me Mango Girl..." Her comment goes over everyone's head except mine.

I almost flip her off again, but the girl directly in front of me coughs lightly, politely into her other hand. My attention falls on her once more.

"I am Monika Kuse. The leader, or president rather, of this here club. Sayori, your friend I assume, is the vice-president. She has been such a great help setting up this club these last few months. And with you joining, you are officially our fifth member! Although, I am surprised you have already met the other two... you are aware that we share the same Physical Education class, correct? Racquet Sports is a delectable pass-time when partaken with friends or close acquaintances." She lets go of my hand to intertwine both her own, hanging them loosely them over her lap. Her emerald eyes, staring back into my own almost sickeningly cutely, asking that unasked question. _'Why have you not spoken with me until now?'_

I'm at a loss for words for an answer. I can already feel a headache beginning to form _._

I almost pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, blink and stop it mid-air. I look like an idiot, I'm sure. _This, ah, this literature group's been an official club for a few months? And I'm their fifth member?_ That nerd club I saw weeks back had, like, twenty plus, and they just started out about the same time, I think! Do they just not want to expand? I lower my hand and look to Sayori, her toothy smile blinds me for several seconds before I sigh.

"What're you sighin' at? Bored already?" Natsuki interrupts me before I could even speak. Does everyone here do that? "If you're so bored, why don't you just leave?" That comment throws me off a little, and I go to tell her off-

"Natsuki..." But Yuri does it for me.

 _"Hmph."_

She's got a big mouth on her for such a small frame. Fricken' first years. Sayori's hand grips my shoulder lightly and stops me from mentally ranting yet again. My attention turns back to her. " _You can just ignore when she gets all moody~ she's not always like this. Promise!_ " Her voice whispers into my ear, and once more I fight off a weird vibe crawling up and down my spine.

No, seriously, why is today such a weird day?

She squeezes my shoulder gently once again before letting go and turning to the three girls. "Welp! You've already met Natsuki, but I bet you don't know Yuri! She's the very most smartest girl in the club, she's amazing!" With how she's phrasing it, I'm sure Natsuki can make the same claim about herself as well.

A light gasp comes from the girl she mentioned and Yuri's face turns a blazing red. I almost feel sorry. "D-don't say things like that!" Remembering my earlier experience with her and her light-switch attitude, I don't. I mean, did she not just greet me earlier and now she's all red in the face?

Sayori's expectant look pulls me away from my thoughts. How many times is this going to happen exactly? I shake my head visibly, earning a light giggle from my friend. "Ah, well... it's nice to, y'know, meet you all... _er,_ for some of you for the second or third time." Thinking briefly of Natsuki, I raise a hand and scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. Monika smiles at my horrid attempt at a greeting, a giggle of her own escapes from behind a hand.

"Oh! How could I forget! This is Monika!" But, she just-

"Sayori, you are so forgetful at times. It is so cute, really! Weyland and I had just introduced each other, remember?" Ah, well, at least one of these girls has a good head on their shoulders. Pity for the rest, though, Sayori with her stumblebum brain, the ticking time bomb that is Natsuki, and... er, whatever Yuri has going on. Sayori laughs at herself and nods her head.

"Oops, silly me~" Monika smiles at the two of us and with a nod turns to look at the other girls. "Well, whatever! Come on, sit down Wey'-"

A snicker from Natsuki diverts my attention to her for a second. _"Wey'? Haha!"_ Her hushed voice doesn't make its way to Sayori's ears and she sits down, directly across from the person she'd slighted.

And me too, I guess. But like, it isn't _my_ nickname for myself, so... I'm not going to count it?

"-there's room for you at the table! I accidentally added another desk, but I didn't want to remove it, so you can sit next to Monika or me!" Why would I want to sit next to Monika, I don't even know her? And how do you accidentally add an _additional_ desk when there's only _one_ new member? My eyes race over everyone taking their own seats, Monika's gaze catches my own for only a second before I rip mine away. I barely catch the look of hurt that crosses her features for that moment.

I'm sorry it's too awkward to accidentally share eye contact, sheesh.

Not like I really care anyway, I'm more or less here at this point just for Sayori's sake. Prove I can do something productive and whatnot. I stand before my seat next to Sayori, pull the chair from under the desk, and sit down next to her, the girl wraps her arms around me tightly for a moment to show her gratitude. Natsuki huffs and rolls her eyes as she gets up and goes towards the mini-fridge behind the teacher's desk. Presumably to grab the fabled cupcakes.

If it's not before my own eyes as it's mentioned, it's fabled. I'm sure that's how it works, probably.

Yuri, the one I understand the least, unless I'm counting Monika, stands up as well and nods her head with a small smile. "I'll make us all some tea to enjoy." And with that, she too leaves the table.

That just leaves the three amigos: Sayori, Monika and me. Although I use the term amigo loosely, so... the two/thirds amigos? Shit, I don't know. I look around and bite the inside of my cheek. The most uncomfortable silence fills the air as Monika glances between both Sayori and me. I have a hard time saying anything while my friend is too busy bobbing her head to a silent tune. It's at times like this that make me wonder why I do anything Sayori asks me to do. I open my lips to speak-

And it's Monika who breaks the silence. _Thank GOD._ "So, are there any other clubs you have shown interest in? You are able to join more than one, you know. The Anime and Manga clubs are still open for new members-" from the corner of my eye, Natsuki scarcely flinches as she carries over a small tray of covered delicacies to us. "-that is, if it is any of interest to you?"

I feel two sets of eyes staring at me again, and that uncomfortable feeling returns. "I, ah..." Sayori stops bobbing her head and looks at me with a curious gaze. Honestly, I don't read manga. But I have a gut feeling I'm going to disappoint someone if I say that. "I didn't know that. I'll, uh, be sure to check them out later." I muster as much enthusiasm as I can into that lie, but it probably comes off as forced. Monika nods at my answer and as I look to Natsuki, she averts her eyes quickly, now behind her seat at the amalgamation-of-desks table with the treat.

I think I pulled it off?

"Ahem! Are you all ready..." her voice, usually filled with sarcasm or contempt, typically for me from what I've seen so far, seems to flow with pride. For herself or her creation, I don't know. "... to experience a once in a lifetime moment with these cupcakes!" The pinker pinkette exclaims loudly, lifting the foil away from the tray, revealing cute kitten-like cupcakes. I almost vomit.

"Natsuki, inside voice. And we've already experienced your _'once in a lifetime moment'_. We had similar ones yesterday, remember?" Yuri's voice draws my attention to the taller girl. In her hands, a wooden tray with five little mugs filled with tea.

Or diluted plant water, but no one's asking me.

"Shut up, Miss Fun-Bags! I was talking about _Wey'_!" She chuckles as she says Sayori's shortened moniker for me and I groan into my hand, but not at my nickname. I try hard to suppress a chuckle at what she'd called Yuri, but I think I'm failing. Yuri's expression falters and she nearly drops the tray of liquids. "And besides! Every batch I make is different! So, of course, it's a once in a lifetime experience! Every time!" Her additional shout seems to go in one ear and through the other of the violet-haired girl.

Her face is beet red and, unable to hold it back any longer, I snortle loudly. "F-fun Bags! W-what do you mea-" her retort is cut off by the loli as a laugh escapes her, noticing I've done so as well.

"Oh, you _know_ what I mean."

Jesus, that's hilarious. _Blunt,_ but hilarious.

"Girls! We have a new member, and I would appreciate it if you two would not talk that way!" Monika's hands slam on her desk, drawing everyone's eyes to her. The sudden outburst makes me jolt and I almost choke on my surprise. Everyone else does the same.

" _There,_ now that things are calmed down, why don't we all have a seat, and enjoy some cupcakes and tea." It wasn't a question.

Natsuki chuckles gingerly and begins walking around the desks, handing out the cup-cats, see what I did there, and Yuri does the same but with her tea. I look at Sayori, she shows no interest in conversing anymore. In front of her, on her desk, lies her true goal.

And I'm not the only one who realizes.

Planting the empty tray onto the desk next to hers, Yuri's, Natsuki drops her mouth open and scoffs openly at Sayori. "Wait just one second, _you_ told us there would be a new member yesterday! He doesn't show until today, and you knew I'd keep making them until he showed! You _used_ me!" Sayori blinks.

And then opens her mouth in the cheekiest smile I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. Did she use me, too? For _cupcakes?_ _Holy shit, Sayori. You conniving little..._ She, noticing my mental gears turning, and before I can even berate her, places a chaste kiss on my cheek.

A ghost feeling of her lips remains there directly after. I sputter.

And sputter again, because _what the fuck just happened._

Thankfully, Natsuki is too busy glaring at Sayori to notice, Yuri seems to be sipping her cup's contents in peace, and Monika... nevermind, Monika was looking at me, brow rising over one eye. A hint of red showing upon her cheeks, but who am I to care right now?

Clenching my eyes shut, letting out an annoyingly loud sigh, I lean my head back. "Sayori, just eat your cupcake already. _Oh my God."_ I grumble to myself, pushing the plastic plate with my treat away from my desk and onto hers.

Sweets suck, anyway.

Frosting splatters across my face suddenly and away from my migraine-inducing thoughts I go, Natsuki glaring at me across the table confirms who the culprit was. "That was for you, asshole!" I look to my left, Sayori already has my cupcake halfway down her gullet. Her eyes are wide, looking at mine with faux-innocence.

Turning back to Natsuki with an unamused frown, with my middle finger, I wipe away some of the crumbs and frosting, shove it in my mouth, and flip her off. As she goes red in the face, only one thought goes through my head.

 _That wasn't bad at all actually, shit. Why did I give mine to Sayo-_

And I groan; the memory of, like, fourteen seconds ago hits me like a brick.

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _If all that waits is death_

* * *

 **Sorry, these last few days have been hectic. What with planning for Christmas and my brother's birthday coming up in the next few days, I kind of got sidetracked. But that's why this chapter's here for, its got TWO chapters' length! To, hopefully, make up for all of that!**

 **If some of the humor falls flat, then that's my fault entirely. I'm not used to writing scenes featuring five characters, my usual limit is two xD but Hell, it was bound to happen at some point, so consider this my training chapter! Maybe? Probably, I dunno.**

 **Anyway, review reply(ies)!**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright:** **I was probably just gonna write 'what-if' chapters, like, "instead of this happening at this point, that happens instead." Y'know? Makes it easier for me haha, thanks for the suggestion, though!**

 **Mark the Mark:** **I want to say thanks, y'know, for your continued support. It means a lot to have you here xD! And I'm not going to lie, the whole weirded out reaction was basically mine as well. Yuri is just, I dunno, a strange character is the best I can put it. Puts a huge damper my feelings for her, I guess. Anyway, hope to continue to see you around for this!**

 **Simply Guardian: Don'tchu worry, fam. I'll keep dabbing on them haters o/ xDD but seriously, thanks. Your humorous reviews are l33t**

 **And for those who felt they don't need to review, but still support the story I hope you all continue to enjoy! I've got a couple twists planned for the next few chapters. S'gonna be great.**


	5. Monika 5

**Disclaimer: To be honest here, I really hate the color yellow.** **Like, I don't even know why I'm telling you, it's just** _ **the worst**_ **color. Can't stand it. Hurts my eyes, it's too bright. It's ugly as shit, there are _no_ upsides to it. It's just awful. And yes, I know this isn't really a disclaimer, I just felt like ranting about it.**

 **Oh, and you probably don't know what I'm talking about yet, but it's a joke. Keep that in mind.**

* * *

 **Day 1, Part 4: Quiet on Set**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _In my dreams, the grass is blue_

 _The skies are green, water is too_

 _In my dreams, it's hard to find_

 _My way around, lost in mind_

 _In my dreams, I can see..._

 **. x . x . x . x .**

"Ugh."

Drying my face, the remainder of what little frosting left being in places I'll have to clean when I get home, I grumble and look into the sink before me. The towelette in my hand hangs loosely as I roll my eyes at my reflection in the miniature whirlpool, the water draining away. When did the Hell my life become such a confusing mess? When I moved over here; the first week was somewhat changing, but there's gotta be a more specific reasoning behind that. Was it when I _decided_ to move, as in before I even arrived? No...

I think it was meeting Sayori. Never in my life, even before I transferred, was I a social person. I stayed in the corner at parties, I always sat in the front of class as to never get called, I even handed my phone to my dad when an unknown caller hit me up. I was _already_ a wreck, but meeting her... that changed something in me. She'd drag me from school just to hang out, always talked my ear off or introduce me to all of her other friends. She was — _is_ just so outgoing. So... _different_ from me.

 _Then why the Hell did that kiss on my cheek affect me so much?_

I don't think I like her in _that way_ , do I? Yeah, she's made me feel things I've never felt before... I'm mainly talking about the constant headaches, but she also wrenches my guts in ways I don't appreciate. Is that what my folks call butterflies, is it _supposed_ to feel wrong? If so... then yeah, I _do_ lo... _like_ her, but I think I need to sort my feelings before I even _consider_ anything. Shaking my head and turning the heated water axel right, I hang the moist towelette over the no-longer-running faucet.

"Weyland, are you alright?" Yuri's sudden, yet quiet voice, causes me to jump a little. It takes more than I thought to hold back a startled yelp. Her features change immediately, from minuscule concern to timid shock. _"Oh! Not-not that I'm saying y-you're_ _not alright, but I, um... I was just asking if yo-you were."_ Just as I'm turning around to respond, my grip still somewhat wet, I nearly fall down the length of the counter as I can't seem to catch myself. I nearly knock over the empty tea kettle I scarcely notice is in her hands. It's this little debacle that makes me realize I'm still at my first Literature Club meeting.

I manage to catch myself with a grateful sigh. _Of course, I'm still in the classroom. It's been only five minutes since the most confusing moment of my life._

I turn my head, patting my hand on my pant-leg, and look at the violet-haired girl, my sudden almost-fall startles her even more so than her own doubt. I purse my lips and sigh, shaking my head at her as she clutches the ceramic kettle to her somewhat ample bosom. "Ehh, I'm alright. Just a little, I dunno, confused I guess." I don't want to dive into specifics with her, but maybe she can help with my situation. I mean, she's known Sayori for a few months now, right? Since the club started?

Yuri nods her head, her bangs falling loosely over her face. I smirk a little, but she doesn't notice. "A-ah, I was worried... _oh! N-not that I'm not worried now, it's just... Natuski threw that cupcake a-and..."_ I let out a breath as her eyes look away from my being, her voice lowering to that of a mumble. She really withdraws herself from conversations, doesn't she?

It's annoying as shit. Sorry to be rude, but I would like a normal chat and some help with deciphering what my feelings are. Not, not _this._ "Yuri," she shifts her eyes back to me, but they fail to meet mine. I'm not having this, not now. " _Yuri!"_ My voice reaches her and she snaps into full attention, her face plainly advertising a red-hot blush. Way to make me feel like an asshole. "You're fine, okay? _Fine._ I'm alright, the cupcake didn't do any permanent damage." I let loose a breath. "At least not physically, might've taken a few hits on my pride, however." The joke goes over her shoulder and I sigh and begin to rub at my eyes, trying to fight back a newly forming headache.

Talking with her is a lot harder than I thought. I look back up to her-

 _\- I look back up to her — I look back up to her._ "Goddammit, she really _is_ taller than me!" I blink, realization dawns on me and my mouth dries considerably. "I just said that out loud." _I just said that out loud!_ I don't even notice the look on Yuri's face, her lips pressing tightly together to fight back a laugh or a giggle or whatever. I can't believe I just said that, _those_ lines. That's all that I'm going to think about now, oh my G-

A soft sound, something delicate, almost mute enters my ears, drawing me from my internal tirade. A laugh, of whatever sort it may be, that came from _Yuri._ She places a gentle hand on my chest — I nearly blanch and stumble backward at the contact — and calms herself. Her eyes grow dim as the humorous situation leaves us, her hand remains on my chest, and she smiles softly at me. "Height is no matter, not to me, Weyland." A far-away look falls upon me, her sightful orbs gazing beyond my person.

What the _fuck_ is she talking about?

She blinks and her face reddens once more as she rips her hand away from my body, as if she'd touched a spider. It soon goes around the kettle her other hand had clasped tightly. _"Ah, sorry! I, um... I lost my train of th-thought! Yes, th-that's it. Um..."_ A silence looms over us and I find myself biting my lip trying to interpret the situation. _"Er... how's the book so far, if-if you don't mind my asking?"_ I don't get a chance.

Is she asking if I'd already started the book? _She barely gave it to me a few hours ago!_ I shake my head a little too quickly at her question and chuckle nervously. "Ahahaha... haha... ha..." She awaits my answer as if the moment before this never occurred, which I'm thankful for.

"...?"

"No."

Her eyes dim further, the shade of her already dark-violet eyes further endarkens. A disappointed breath leaves her mouth as she moves past me and finally to the sink, her original plan all along. "O-oh, I was hoping to discuss the topic of the book during our first meeting today." Her tone shifts once more, but she doesn't seem sad, just crestfallen. Reading this book must really mean a lot to her, huh? Why do I have such a weak spot for shit like this?

The sound of rushing water draws me from my self-induced stupor and I'm caught staring at the side of Yuri's face.

I give a withheld thumbs up to the obviously bipolar girl from her side and give a serious nod. "Don-don't worry though! I fully intended to read it tonight, we'll be able to commune over this story by tomorrow's meeting!" As much as I want that to be a lie, I'm definitely going to regret it tomorrow if I see that really, _really_ downcast face of hers again.

It just felt... wrong to look at.

She turns her eyes to me, her mouth open slightly as if debating on something to say but instead closes it. Her lips pull upward on one side and she smiles at me with a silent dip of her head. It almost reminds me of when she'd fallen asleep on my shoulder...

With that thought laying bare in mind, I don't think it'd be right to ask her about my situation with Sayori. I wonder if it'd been any of the other girls to startle me at this sink if they'd be of any help... but that's all I can do. _Wonder._

Goddammit, I hate talking with shy people. They make me debate shit.

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _I am drowning, alone and free_

* * *

 **This chapter was a fucking _hassle_ to write. I could not, for the life of me, decide on how to do this one. Honestly, there were like, four attempts at this chapter, each with a different girl approaching him at the sink. Sure, it was a little more, eh, serious than the rest of this story has been so far, but it's much better than the other attempts. Natsuki's was _too_ aggressive, Monika's was too forced, and Sayori's, ugh; it was writer's block central, that one. _This_ was the only one I didn't hate.**

 **Anyway, don't mind me. Chapter 6 was much easier to pan out than this one. I just needed something to push it forward, y'know? Didn't want him to be stuck on the whole _'holy shit, Sayori kissed me'_ scene. Even though he, y'know, still kinda is I guess.**

 **I should also probably apologize for the length of this chapter, in comparison to the first ones as well as five, but I don't think I'm going to. I want to take as long as I can on this ride because once Act 2 hits, shit's hitting the fan. I'm not saying it's going to be 'DDLC' shit-hits-fan, but it gets dramatic. Whatever, review replies (finally, sheesh)!**

 **Rook115:** **Dude, that's the highest praise I've ever seen anyone give. You sure you wanna make that remark? Joking, but I _really_ appreciate you saying that, and it just makes me all the more apologetic for the lateness of this chapter.**

 **Mark the Mark:** **The worst has yet to come lmao, but yeah, I'm tryna span the focus on more than just two characters. I think it turned out well, even if this chapter was, once again, focused on only two characters. I'll try and correct that in later chapters. Thanks again for sticking around so much, I think you're fucking awesome for doing so!**

 **Solar Auxilliary:** **Everyone is saying Sayori! Why not Natsu** **— Nats — Nats — Monika? Seriously, she's the best girl! But thank you for commenting, I — Monika appreciates it very much. Really I — Monika does. Vote Monika in the poll from now on. _Seriously. Vote Monika._**

 **Anyway, thanks to all of those who like the story still (unless this chapter kills it for you, lmao, then thanks for making it this far!). And thanks to those who also reviewed but I didn't thank personally, I feel like I should only do three reviews at a time because it'll just take up way too much space.**

 **As usual, you're all the best and continue to enjo — enj —**

 _ **\- loading txt . files**_

 _ **\- txt . file ("Doki Doki-ish Day 4 Try 4")**_

 _ **\- txt . file does not exist**_

 _ **\- porting existing file from ("Local Disk (C:)") with permission granted by admin user . lack-of-tact . . .**_

 _ **\- . . .**_

 _ **\- . . .**_

 _ **\- txt . file ("Doki Doki-ish Day 4 Try 4") successfully moved from ("Not Pr0n - Do Not Open") into ("Fanfiction . N E T - Doc Manager")**_

 _ **\- txt . file saved**_

 _ **\- txt . file ("Doki Doki-ish Day 4 Try 4") successfully uploaded into story archive**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: To be honest here, I really hate the color yellow.** **Like, I don't even know why I'm telling you, it's just** _ **the worst**_ **color. Can't stand it. Hurts my eyes, it's too bright. It's ugly as shit, there are _no_ upsides to it. It's just awfu ****—awfu —awf — it looks good on Monika, but that's as far as it goes. I hate it with anything else.**

* * *

 **Day 1, Part 4: Vote for Monika**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _\- loading txt . file_

 _\- txt . file ("In My Dreams") not found_

 _\- loading txt . file_

 _\- txt . file ("In My Dreams") not found_

 _\- replacing txt . file ("In My Dreams") with txt . file ("I Dream of Monika")_

 _\- file replacement successful_

* * *

 _In my dreams, I dream of Monika_

 _Her hair, her eyes, her smile_

 _In my dreams, I dream of Monika_

 _Her voice, her laugh, her scent_

 _In my dreams, I dream of Monika..._

 **. x . x . x . x .**

"Ugh."

Drying my face, the remainder of what little frosting left being in places I'll have to clean when I get home, I grumble and look into the sink before me. The towelette in my hand hangs loosely as I roll my eyes at my reflection in the miniature whirlpool, the water draining away. When did the Hell my life become such a confusing mess? When I moved over here; the first week was somewhat changing, but there's gotta be a more specific reasoning behind that. Was it when I _decided_ to move, as in before I even arrived? No...

I think it was meeting Sayori. Never in my life, even before I transferred, was I a social person. I stayed in the corner at parties, I always sat in the front of class as to never get called, I even handed my phone to my dad when an unknown caller hit me up. I was _already_ a wreck, but meeting her... that changed something in me. She'd drag me from school just to hang out, always talked my ear off or introduce me to all of her other friends. She was — _is_ just so outgoing. I can't keep up with her and I hate it.

 _Then why the Hell did that kiss on my cheek affect me so much? It shouldn't... right?_

I don't think I like her in _that way_ , there's no way I do, right? Yeah, sure, she's made me feel things I've never felt before... I'm mainly talking about the constant headaches, but she also wrenches my guts in ways I don't appreciate. Is that what my folks call butterflies, is it _supposed_ to feel wrong? I don't think so... but I think I need to sort my feelings before I even _consider_ the possibility. _Sayori? Please._ I scoff and shake my head; turning the heated water axel right, I hang the moist towelette over the no-longer-running faucet.

"Hello, Weyland." Yur — Yu — Monika's sudden voice from behind me soothes me from my thoughts, I can't help but sigh as I hear her. Even though we just met, there's something so calming about her, and I appreciate that a lot more than I feel I should. "I am here to apologize for Natsuki, her actions were unjust and I do hope that they do not detriment your staying here." Her hand finds itself on top of mine and I raise a brow in confusion. She brings it down to the hem of her long skirt I assume, as she's behind me, and pats it slowly. My mouth drops open, how had I not noticed my hand was still wet? Coulda slipped if I tried grabbing onto anything, sheesh. I give her a thankful nod as I turn around to face her. Now looking into her beautiful emerald eyes, I notice I'm still at my first Literature Club meeting.

I chuckle awkwardly as I nod at her. _Of course, I'm still in the classroom. It's only been five minutes since the most aggravating moment of my life._

"Uh, hey... Monika, right? It's fine, just a minor annoyance, one of those things that blow over. You know?" Maybe she can distract me, hopefully, I can forget this whole thing with Sayori. I mean, she seems friendly enough, she even said we have the same Phys. Ed. class, so that's cool. I notice our hands are still intertwined, but I don't think she notices or even cares; trying my luck, I leave them be. "Anyway, I guess I also want to apologize for something." Using my other hand to scratch my cheek, I give a lopsided smile as she tilts her head at me curiously.

"Oh?"

"Ehh, yeah actually. Just before that whole debacle at the table, you mentioned we had the same Physical Education class and I guess what I'm sorry for is that we never officially met." I purse my lips, thinking about what to add, but not as long as Yuri did. "And yeah, I think it would be fun. Y'know, playing tennis with you." There's something about her, something that's just boosting my confidence. Like, I _want_ to talk with this girl. It's amazing, is this what it feels like to be Sayori?

Monika simply nods her head, giving me a red-cheeked smile. I smirk a bit, only deepening the red visible across her face. I give her hand a squeeze. "A-ah. That is quite, well, that is quite alright, Weyland. I have been looking for a new partner, maybe you will be able to keep up." She giggles at my expression, which is likely a mix between happiness and embarrassment. Is this flirting?

I actually don't mind it, really. I can think on my feelings, or lack thereof, for Sayori later. This, this is something I need. To go experience something like this, it feels different... mesmerizing, like the girl in front of me. Her hand squeezes back. "Tch, I think I can do more than keep up, Monika. Back in America, I was one of the top 3 players in my state. Tennis is _my_ sport. The question really is, can _you?"_ A challenging smirk grows on her face and she adorns an almost coquettish look about her.

I think she likes a challenge.

Talking with her is a lot easier than I thought. Looking down into her gorgeous eyes, the rosy tint staining her cheeks, I have to force myself to not raise my hand and cup her face. But not for long.

Using her hand, the one attached to mine, she raises it and places it against her soft skin and I sigh. Her eyebrows dip into a suggestive look. "I do believe that Racquet Sports is going to be rather interesting, here-out." The tips of my ears burn as her heated breath hits me.

 _Vanilla._

A soft sound, something delicate voices. A laugh; Monika places her free hand on my chest, her other still pressing mine tightly to her warm face. I bite my lower lip as I stare back at her. I couldn't hold it in any longer, she was perfect. _Too_ perfect. I race my lips forward, capturing hers. She does the same with equal fervor **.** Where did this passion come from, and why don't I want it to leave? _This isn't me... but I don't care._

With that thought laying bare in mind, I don't think about the other girls in the room. I don't care that Sayori could be watching this. I only wonder if I can stay in this moment forever.

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _And she dreams of me, too_

* * *

 **This chapter was so fucking _easy_ to write. I could not, for the life of me, figure out why I even tried the other girls out before this one. Honestly, there were like, four attempts at this chapter, each with a different girl approaching him at the sink. Sure, it was a little more, eh, heated than the rest of this story has been so far, but it's _so_ much better than the other attempts. Natsuki's was _too_ aggressive, Yuri's was too dull, and Sayori's, _ugh;_ it was writer's block central, that one. _This_ was the only one I didn't hate.**

 **Anyway, don't mind me. Chapter 6 was a little bit harder to pan out than this one, but I think it's pulling through. I just needed something to push it forward, y'know? Ugh, I regret writing the whole _'holy shit, Sayori kissed me'_ scene. Even though it, y'know, still happened and all.**

 **I should also probably apologize for the length of this chapter, in comparison to the first ones as well as five, but I'm not going to. This chapter is perfect in every way, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it whatsoever. Everything is just... perfect. Anyway, review replies!**

 **Monika115:** **Thank you! Make sure to Vote Monika in the poll!**

 **Monika the Monika:** **You still think Little Miss Jailbait's the best character? _Wrong._ Vote Monika!**

 **Monika Auxilliary:** **Ew, don't vote for that skank. Vote Monika!**

 **Anyway, thanks to all of those who voted for Monika (unless you voted for someone else, then fuck you). And thanks to those who also reviewed and _also_ voted for Monika, but I didn't thank personally, I feel like I should only do three reviews at a time because it might give others incentive to Vote Monika!**

 **As usual, you're all the best and continue to Vote Monika!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm probably overusing the word 'disclaimer', I don't care lmao. Anyway, the last chapter featured a little joke I had planned. That whole Monika taking over the rest of the chapter thing, that was all because only one person voted for her. I never wanted you to take it seriously, though! She went up a whole two votes because of it xDDD**

 **Anyway, it's not likely to happen again (even though it _is_ my favorite chapter thus far because of it), so if anyone's disappointed by that fact, I'm sorry.**

 **I also want to apologize for saying "fuck you" to everyone, even if it was _supposed_ to be by Monika, I still felt awful typing it. I respect all of your opinions and such. So, please, don't take it to heart. You guys can like Natsuki, Sayori or Yuri and I'm fine with that lol. Like I said, the whole "Monika taking over" thing, probably not going to happen again.**

 **Here's an _extra_ long chapter, just for you guys.**

* * *

 **Day 1, Part 5: And Scene**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _There were two friendly rabbits that liked to play_

 _To and from each other, they raced all day_

 _They'd soon parted; both had left with a laugh_

 _One tried crossing a road, an uncanny path_

 _With a hop, skip and a jump, it was almost across..._

 _ **. x . x . x . x .**_

Returning to my seat at the table after talking with Yuri, I can't help but feel less worried than I was. Sure, it's a little more than difficult to speak with her, but I think she's nice enough for fact she apologized for Natsuki... I think? Point is, she felt bad for the other girl's actions and was there to see if I was okay. Only downside is that I have to pretend I'm interested in some kinda torment porn novel, now. And I _really_ don't want to get into that. Maybe I should talk to one of the other girls, see if they've read it already just to please her. They could give me the gist of it so I don't have to pick the damn thing up.

Are Monika and Natsuki those types of people to read this type of shit, though? This doesn't seem like the sort of story a _lot_ of people would read, really. Bah, I should try my luck anyhow. Looking up to see the short pinkette still glaring at me, although a little lax this time around, I conclude that I'll ask her last. She's probably still sour I didn't eat her cupcake.

Tch, it's not like she made it for me, right? _That'd_ be something.

With my left hand, the other idly drawing circles on the desk with its index finger, I pick up the little cup of tea I'd yet to drink. Yuri had finished hers rather quickly, as with the other two, I just wish I was more fond of the bitter beverage. The violet-haired girl had gone to wash the kettle, and I'm assuming once everyone's done with theirs, the cups as well. I should probably drink mine too, then, to not seem rude and all. Despite already feeling so. I tilt my head in Monika's direction as I raise the little cup to my lips.

 _Bitter._ I'd ask for sugar, but there'd be no point. It's a really small cup. "Mm. Monika?" My voice piques over the brunette's low humming and she blinks in my direction. I open my mouth to continue, but I suddenly feel the need to smack my hand against my forehead. _That'd be stupid, wouldn't it? Yuri's like, right there, she'd hear me._ I leave my lips hanging open for several _insanely_ awkward seconds before I come up with something, "so, ah, what was it that made you start up this Literature Club? You'd mentioned you were its president, so..." on the spot. I force back a groan and place the little cup of tea back onto my desk. I'll finish it later, right now, I need to berate myself.

I didn't want to start a senseless conversation.

Sayori to my left is open-mouthed at my sudden question as if she would never have expected me to ask. I usually wouldn't, but I really didn't want to be overheard asking about such a grimdark title. Monika, farther down to my right, has her eyes widen and her lips pull upwards, enthusiastically greeting my question. "Ahah~, showing initiative already I see. I knew you would take this club and its lessons to heart," I choke back a sigh, "well. If you really want to know," I really don't, "last year I was president of another club. You have probably never heard of it," I probably haven't, "the Debate Club, but I could not stand the pressure of politics looming around every conversation." Isn't that the point of a Debate Club? "It was a constant war zone: how do we prepare for this upcoming event, which funds go to where, how do we get more people interested in joining.

Those sorts of things, and I really did not want to be apart of that any longer. _So,_ the obvious answer was to leave! And start my own club, one I could enjoy personally and, you know, _make_ something of it. And voila, the Literature Club was born." Huh, that's actually a pretty noble answer-

-too bad I don't think I give a shit. I give her a nod, to see if she would like to continue speaking. I really hope not, but the way her green eyes glisten as she speaks of her, ah, triumph says she's definitely interested in doing so. My seat begins to feel uncomfortable as I shift constantly; Sayori, in the corner of my vision, scoots her chair closer to mine and — "it must've been hard!" I give a lighthearted glare to Sayori, stopping her in her movements, as I interrupt Monika.

"Hm?" I don't think she minds though.

"To, ah, y'know, have started this all up? Surely, there were obstacles and such?" I was scraping at the bottom of a bucket; this is what happens when you randomly ask questions you really don't want to ask. _Who the Hell am I talking to, this is my fault. Ugh, dammit Yuri. I'm gonna have to read this book, aren't I?_ Monika clicks her tongue at me, a soft giggle following suit.

"Well, I suppose you may put it that way." She raises her index finger, pointing upwards to the ceiling, as she speaks matter-of-factly. "As you should clearly see, not too many people are or were interested putting in the effort to starting something new. It requires patience, time, some close friends, _and..."_ she stops, motions her hand at me as if I knew the answer.

 _"Ooh! Ooh! Friends!"_ Sayori says, jumping into the conversation suddenly, lightly drumming her hands on her desk. She was back to her normal position and no longer trying to be right next to me, even if she already kind of is. I raise a brow at her statement as if she'd not heard Monika say _friends_ already.

"No, but close Sayori!" But Monika still just brushes it off and smiles sweetly at the pinkette next to me. "Weyland, I am sure you know what else it takes to start up something amazing, correct?" _Oh, for Fuck's sake._

"Initiative." It comes out as a dull, raspy sigh. Yeah, should've known _that_ one. Monika nods politely at my response, despite it being a little more bitter than she'd like. Sayori pouts next to me but soon goes back to smiling.

"Woah, I _never_ would've guessed that, Wey'. Good one!" For the love of-

"Mhm, and with that initiative, you have to work hard. So much so, to convince others that you're both enjoyable, fun and worthwhile. And, if it encourages others to get into literature while I am at it, then that is all the greater!" Her enthusiasm doesn't rub off on me, but I can see where she's coming from I suppose. She blinks and her mouth opens in a small 'o'. "Hm, while we are on the topic of the Literature Club, may I deviate for just a moment?" Ah gee, wonder what would happen if I say no?

I don't even have a chance to think about it. "Go ahead!" _Oh my God, 'Yori._

Monika chuckles at my friend's antics before her eyes land back on me, that feeling of judgment falls on my being once more. It was such a discouraging weight. "Well, Weyland. Your name appeared suddenly on the sign-up sheet last week, the transfer student? Interested in literature? It was a shock!" _No, really?_ I share a knowing, and annoyed, glance with Sayori. She giggles innocently and twirls the ends of her hair in with her finger. "Typically, students from the Americas only come to Japan to either learn more about our culture... or," she gives a sigh and looks at Natsuki — who was ignoring us, even now — for a second, "well, it involves our culture as well I suppose. As you are the first transfer student this school has had in literal years, it was surprising, and greatly appreciated, that you showed any interest in literature!" She claps her hands together with a smile, from the back of the room I hear Yuri give a gasp. " _Oops, sorry!"_ Monika looks over my shoulder apologetically at the girl at the far end of the room.

I feel my right eye twitch. I _would've_ joined any other club, to be honest. But, of course, Sayori'd want me to be with her... and get a cupcake, too I guess. "Er, well, yeah? I'm just that kind of guy. Expect one thing from me, get another." What the Hell was I pulling out of my ass? I shake my head. "To be frank," this earns a confused look from each of the ladies, but I ignore it, "I wasn't all that interested in joining _any_ club for that matter." Sayori bites her lower lip as she looks between Monika and me, she _thinks_ she knows what's coming.

"Honestly, it was thanks to Sayori I'm even here today. I'd entirely _forgotten_ I'd signed up until after last period, up until she'd _reminded_ me." I want to throw her under the bus, but I'm only gonna rant at her when we walk home. "She seemed real, ah, happy here I guess is how I should put it. And I, I dunno, figured I'd give it a try myself." I feel Sayori's thankful gaze from my left side, but I'm not giving into her right now. I have to lie and to lie, I need to concentrate.

The cheek on the left side of my face burns again. _Goddammit._ From the corner of my eye, Yuri takes her position next to Natsuki once more, having finished washing the little tea kettle. I'd already forgotten about my own cup of the liquid, it's probably cold by this point now. _Better cold, than old-_

"Well then, if that is the case." Monika gives a dip of her head in Sayori's direction and smiles appreciatively. "Thank you, Sayori Nakai." The girl to my left laughs with a big grin on her face, and I shake my head with a tiny smile of my own. "It makes me confident that by the end of the year, we will truly grow as a club!" With a fist in the palm of her hand, I feel her assurance hit me like a brick. Not really.

Sayori jumps backward from her chair happily, the seat itself nearly flying back, her own fist pumps in the air. "Yeah!" It wasn't long until the other girls followed suit.

"We'll all have to do our best! _O-oh, not that we a-already aren-aren't... I was just, um..."_ Ah, gee. I wonder who said _that_.

"You know it!" Natsuki finally puts her own input into the conversation, was she really not paying attention or was she just pretending? I can't help myself as I hum in thought, humoring the idea. Suddenly, everyone's eyes are on me once more. I glance at each of them, confusion evident I'm sure.

"What?"

Sayori stamps her foot down like a child, but it was the other pinkette who tsk'ed at me. "Wow, way to ruin the mood Wey'." Well, I think that's my official nickname from everyone now — I'm getting sidetracked.

"Oh, uh. Yeah, we'll make that happen or whatever." This club's going to die by the end of the next two months, but I'm not saying anything. It'll dampen their spirits, and apparently, I'm not that kind of guy. Heh, bullshit.

Monika nods regardless of my less than earnest statement and gets up. "That is the right mind to have, Weyland." She smiles at all of us before she blinks absently. "Oh! I had entirely forgotten, I will be right back girls, Weyland." She mumbles something at the end to herself and she walks towards the classroom's door. _Wonder what that was about._

No one else seems to pay heed, however.

I turn to look at Sayori, my cheek still hot, and shrug. She does the same in return. Pulling myself from the desk, I stand up and crack my back, wincing at the sudden feeling. _Gah, that's better._ I was getting too stiff from sitting down, I hate that. I hastily grab the drink from my spot at the 'table' and down the rest in one swig. Didn't want to forget _that_ again. I regret it almost immediately, the urge to recoil from the taste almost too great. _Way_ _too bitter._

 _"Hehe, I didn't take you as much of a tea aficionado, Weyland."_ Yuri's voice drags me from the emptiness of my cup and I shake my head at her. I'm not lying about that, I'm not drinking this shit daily. Uh-uh, no way in Hell.

"Nope, just didn't want it to get any staler." Her face falls at my declination, but I shake my head. "Not that I can't get used to it." _Why did I add that._ Still standing, I place the empty cup down and lean forward to plant my hands on the table. "I'm not saying it's a bad drink," _why am I still talking,_ "I'm just not used to it." _Shutupshutupshutup._ "What type of tea was it anyhow?" _WHY?!_

 _"O-oh, it's Oolong. I-it's my favor-favorite."_ And why do I get the feeling that was almost a personal question/answer? Ugh, now I feel even more like a dick.

"Hm..." I bite my tongue, but I can't hold it back. Why do I _want_ to be on everyone's good side? "Ah, that must explain it. I'm used to black tea," _no I'm not,_ "myself. I'll simply have to try it more often," _and I'm back to saying shit I don't mean._ "Really, like I said. It's not _bad_. Just, not, used to it?" Why is it that everything I do gets a response? I downed my cup of tea, so what, we didn't _need_ to have this conversation. Did we? I really don't think so.

Pulling myself back again, I lower myself back into my seat. Hopefully, I can sit still and it won't come to annoy me again.

"Oh! If that's the case, I will make more for you during tomorrow's meeting. That way, we can talk about 'The Portrait of Markov' and enjoy a cup together!" Her eyes widen at her statement. _"A-ah! I mean, not a cup, but t-two! I-I mean two!" _Her face goes a shade of red I've had yet to see until now. _Honestly, she's cute. Wait, ah..._ I feel my own face redden as well in embarrassment towards my own thoughts. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

Ugh, why did that thought cross my mind... along with that, I'm pretty sure I admitted to myself, before this conversation, I _didn't_ want to drink this shit daily. And _here I am, about to drink this shit daily. Woopie-me._ "I-it's fine, I knew what you meant..." Ugh, I gotta find something to change the topic. "Anyway, um. Besides the book you've lent me; what, ah, what other things do you like to read?" Nice, smooth, easy. Not really.

She blinks at my forward inquiry and the redness around her cheeks dampens. She looks down at her lap in thought, her thumbs toying with each other on her desk, and I'm left in silence. "Hmm. Let me see..." similar to earlier at lunch, her eyes dull and she puts on a contemplative mask. "Well, I tend to read, more often than naught, epic fantasy novels. The rich and vibrant worlds that some authors develop intrigue me." Ah, something I'm _somewhat_ familiar with. I urge her to continue with a reluctant nod of my head. She beams at me in turn.

"It has to be the amount of craftsmanship and creativity they put into it. Some authors even create entirely new languages just to broaden their own idea of their world. It's truly something of an art. Though, it's not so much the creativity... as it is portraying it to the reader, that engrosses me so much. A good novel is only as good as the author. The amount of thought and effort put into their works..." Her sentence trails off as she blinks, and once again her face turns scarlet. "A-ah, just as well, I enjoy a good suspense every now and again." Her shaky tone makes me think she wants to add more than that, but she quickly speaks again before I can, leaving no room for pause. "Philosophical or psychological, matters of the mind, immerse me as much as the former two."

 _Big words make brain hurty._ I sneer at my inward joke, reliving today's Psychology class mishap in my mind. If there's anything that bores me, how she puts it, _'matters of the mind'_ is it. Trying to feign investment for her second half of conversation, I quickly mutter _'uh-huh.'_ If only I was more interested in books, maybe then this conversation would go somewhere for both of us.

"Don't you think it's amazing how a writer could deliberately throw the reader for a loop, using their lack of imagination? When you expect something to happen, but then the exact opposite occurs? It's fascinating." Hm, well she's not wrong about that part. I do actually enjoy moments of complete unease in movies or books, where something _wrong_ just happens, and I didn't even see it coming. I might have to take my previous statement back on this one.

"Yeah, actually. I do think that's something awesome," should've probably said _'fascinating'_ as well, just to seem up to par with her. I chuckle, "it's like being taken for a ride you certainly didn't ask for. When the dire — author," _almost said 'director', yeesh,_ "wants me to think everything's all fine and dandy, or everything's almost _too_ serene... then suddenly, _bam!"_ The sudden shout doesn't startle her like I've come to expect, she actually seems interested in my response. That, uh... _huh,_ _that doesn't feel too bad actually._ "Plot twist for the century." I finish with an exaggerated throwing my arms out to the sides.

I accidentally tap Sayori's shoulder, bringing her attention to me instead of on whatever she was doodling. I mutter a quick sorry as her eyes land on mine and she giggles at me. Moving Yuri back into view, I keenly wait for her response. I didn't have to wait long this time. "As one would come to notice from horror novels?" Her question leaves my mouth agape and I smile widely.

A connection, _through the horror genre._ I feel like I'm actually, somewhat, remotely, bonding with someone for once! Holy shit, this actually feels great. I give a quick nod, my teeth showing through my smile. "Yeah! You enjoy horror too?" Her own minuscule grin widens a little more, she's actually _smiling_ at me. She beckons with her head in agreement. _Holyshitholyshitholyshit._

"I've been reading quite a bit of horror, recently, actually. If a story makes me think, from a different standpoint, I almost can't put it down. In fact, 'The Portrait of Markov' is itself, a horror novella!" She seems excited to share this news with me and I, in turn, show my excitement back. If there's anything, _anything_ I enjoy more, it's a little spook. Look at me, fussing over a genre with someone. This is nice and, I think she thinks so as well. "While I won't spoil anything for you, Weyland, it is still a rather surreal read. But now, knowing you enjoy something I do as well, I simply can't wait to share with you on this book!"

A bored sigh pulls me from the conversation. Goddammit, I was beginning to enjoy myself. "Ughh, horror? Really, you guys? It's been done to death, and it's one of the _worst_ genres." Natsuki's comment earns a sidelong stare from both Yuri and me. I don't really feel insulted this time, though. It's honestly a matter of opinion on this case, and for a lot of people, horror isn't a genre one can get into.

"Really? Why do you think that?" Yuri, however, has to ask apparently. Violet eyes meet rose pink, and I feel a short wave of electricity pass over us all as they stare silently at each other. Natsuki gives way and casts a glance in my direction before huffing, crossing her arms over her shoulders.

"Nevermind... forget I said anything... _I was just trying to join the conversation."_ I _almost_ don't pick up on that, I shove my tongue into my cheek, trying to think of something to say. Christ, this is going to be an infinite loop of feeling bad or something.

"A-ah, no. I'd actually really like to hear your opinion on that. I, ah..." her eyes land on me, something's in them but I can't decipher what. "... I think it's cool that you wanna talk with me, especially considering earlier, y'know." I'm back to scratching my neck awkwardly trying to fight off this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

She snaps her head away almost angrily, but it seems forced. "Hmph! Well, it's not _just_ you I wanna talk to you know, you idiot!" Well, she still said she wants to talk with me, technically. I'll take that as a win. I look at Yuri for a second, she seems regretful we were unable to finish our own conversation, but I'm now interested in Natsuki's opinion on the matter.

Which is weird, 'cause I don't think I'd usually give half a damn.

Several moments of silence pass and she still hasn't said anything. I'm just about to give up and talk about the book with Yuri again-

"It's just that, ughh, horror has almost always been a flop! Especially when it comes to written variations or even worse, movies! It's next to impossible to get into for me and I just can't find myself as 'immersed' as you said! It's stupid, and you're stupid for liking it, Wey'!" Two things; one, the fact she used 'Wey'' and not both of us means she's talking exclusively about _me_ being stupid. Two, _ouch._

She still has her head turned away from me, but I nod anyway. "Alright, okay. I'm stupid, you've gotten that across to me." I clasp my hands together and with both of my index and middle fingers, I point at her. "But, if horror's such a bad genre, what're you into, then?"

Her arms tighten over her chest at the question, I almost regret asking. Is Manga a genre? No, I don't believe so. It's an art form, I think. Maybe she likes comedy? Oh, definitely dramedy-

"I like romance, okay!"

-or, or that.

"Damn, I had you pegged for a dramedy lover. I mean, it would make sen-" Her words finally register. _Romance?_ Yeah, no. I definitely didn't see that coming. "-se. I mean, haven't read anything romance-y, so. Can't say I'm into it or not." I shrug and Natsuki only huffs but nods regardless.

"It's the same with horror and me... except I've read a couple. Didn't click." Her voice isn't loud, it's not angrily shouting at me, it's not mad... I think I'm making a breakthrough with these people. I'm a natural! _Knock on wood._ "Besides... I'm more into writing anyway — not romance! B-but other stuff." She unfolds her arms finally and looks downward at her desk.

For the briefest of moments, she glances at me and I'm reminded of Yuri. Every one of these girls has such differing personalities from what I've gathered, yet they're also alike in many ways at points. It's interesting. I hate it, but it's interesting. Speaking of the violet-haired girl, I look back to her finally. She seems to have drifted off into her mind as she's staring blankly over my shoulder. Jeez, can I really only focus on talking with one person at a time? I gotta work on that.

Speaking of _'more than one person'_ , where's Monika? I forget what she had to do, did she even tell us? And have I been ignoring Sayori this whole time?! The entire reason why I'm even here is because of her, _ah shit. I'm an awful friend._ I almost want to plant my face on the desk before me, this would be easier if there were more than one me!

After this meeting concludes, I'm taking Sayori out to dinner with me. I need to blow up to her, today's been a long day. Can-

"I'm _baaack~!"_ Monika ex fucking machina.

Turning around, I notice Monika standing in the doorway. In her right hand, is a Cakon D100 camera. The matte black frame immediately attracts my attention to it and I simply wonder why she would have such a thing. "And with the club assignment for tonight!" I raise a brow in bewilderment and look at her other hand. A pen? It's not one of mine, but why would she have a pen?

 _And why the Hell does she have a camera?_ "Uh, Monika? Two questions." My voice attracts everyone's attention; Sayori who'd finished her drawing, Natsuki who had her mouth open to speak, and Yuri, who was no longer spacing out like _I_ do. Monika's brows raise attentively. "One being, why do you have a camera?" She giggles at this and lets me continue. "And two..."

"What does a pen have to do with our assignment?" As Monika makes her way over to the table, my head following her movements, she throws the pen up; it swirls several times in the air before she catches it almost expertly. With a wink, she nods at all of us.

"Poetry!" A look of horror dawns on Natsuki's face through the corner of my eye. Ah, that's what she writes then. Why couldn't she just say that? That's pretty cool actually — I can't write it myself - _I can't write it myself._ I open my mouth as my own eyes widen. Oh God, please don't make me write anything. Say we have to cite someone's work, just say that. _Please._

"And it has to be an original piece! Not something you have previously written, something new!" Where the fuck did this come from? I don't know how to write poetry, this is my first day here, and I'm tasked with an impossibility? _Sayori, what've you got me into?!_ I now feel Natsuki's fear. Maybe she's just as bad as I am? _Or what if she's super good, just insecure about it. Oh, my, GOD. This is a lose/lose situation. They're all going to make fun of me._

Yeah, I am _so_ blowing up to Sayori later tonight.

"Ah! As for your first question, my ever-astute club member. This is to take our first club photo! It took me a while, but I finally found it. I could not figure out where they put the keys to the camera locker, so I had to do a little bit of sleuthing."

"So... you technically stole a camera?"

"Nnnyes..." She pauses awkwardly with a bashful grin. "But for a good cause! The Literature Club gets to be in the yearbook for your last year, Weyland! I will be taking the photo tomorrow, with each of your poems in hand. I think it will be absolutely wondrous!" I really hope she'll accept haiku, 'cause that's about the best I can do.

Natsuki and I share cringing glances, Sayori smiles at me as I look to her, and Yuri gives a timid nod as I pass her over. _Great._ "For now though, I believe we can end our first meeting on a wonderful note! I have a few things I must attend to, but you all have a fun time writing your poems now, alright? We will all be sharing them tomorrow!" Why is she so happy about this? My stomach feels like it's doing flips.

I push myself up from my seat, look down to Sayori and extend a hand down to her. I'm once more reminded of earlier, but just reversed roles. She places her hand in mine and stands up with a wide smile. "We're going to be writing poetry, Weyland. Isn't that great!" _Not really._

I grimace as I pull her up with a shake of my head. "Not particularly, no. But, ah-"

"Oh! Since we're in the same club now, would we be able to walk home together again? I know we stopped like three months ago and..." she rambles on about when we last walked the path to our homes together. It takes her a bit to finish, but, I listen regardless. "... but now that you're here, that can change and we can go back to the way things were last year! We can _finally_ walk home together again, but as club members!" She emphasizes 'finally' with a stressed grunt and I laugh at the funny pronunciation. "So, do you wanna?" She finishes, her big blue eyes staring at me with an almost childish wonder.

I mumble a quick 'mhm'. I wait patiently until both Yuri and Natsuki had left. "Yeah, but I have a question first."

"Yeah, Wey'?"

 _Please don't take this wrong way, please don't make this weird._ "Will you go out with me, tonight?"

 _ **. x . x . x . x .**_

 _But a vehicle said "hello."_

* * *

 **I'm taking a page from Natsuki's book for this chapter's poem xDDD set up for a final rhyme, then bam. Disappointment. Anyway, this was a long ass chapter and I'm sure you noticed I'm not good at keeping a set amount of words. This one hit a whopping 5k, guys. _5\. K._ It's not the most I've ever written, but it is for this story.**

 **Chapter 7 is in the works _now,_ and it's going to be an awkward time for everybody. Not that this isn't already awkward as shit as is. I mean, the way I made Weyland phrase the question was on purpose, but I don't want him to realize the way he said it xDDD There's not much to say about this chapter besides that I liked it, so. Review replies!**

 **Solar Auxilliary:** **'War of the Worlds' was a really good read, I remember borrowing it from my school's library back when I attended xDDD Anyway, praise be Monika, amiright? No? Kay ;~; but thanks sticking around so far!**

 **Ruberforumfree:** **I found one, but it's Rated M and was recently updated too. It's got four chapters so far and it's decent in my opinion. Not a big fan on the, ah, 'heated' scenes though. If you want to check it out, it's called "Tell me you want to be my lover" by Unconfident. As for my own story, I'm still at a point where I'm undecided for a pairing, but who knows. Might it end up as Protag/Weyland x Yuri?**

 **kyro2009:** **xDDD Thanks and sorry for that, I don't think it'll happen again anytime soon. If it does, hell, you guys'll be the first to know obviously.**

 **Anyway, I want to apologize if I didn't thank you personally! It means a lot that you gave this story a review, favorite, follow or even just a read! Thanks guys!**

 **As usual, you're all the best and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

I̮͔̤͌͌͘'̛̰̦͓̭̻͚̜͂̈́̽̂̈́̎ͧ̏̊m̧̡͍̭̰̉ͦ̌ ̴̛̯͉̫̠̈́̏ͥn̴̢̤̼̭͕̮̮̩͓͋̅͂̅ͪ͐̇ͮ̆o̥̱̤͓͌̐̓ť̢̝̜͚̲̘͆͂̒ͦͧ̃̉ ̼̻̀ͤ͌ͪ̊̅͒̓͟f̐ͨ̉̓͊͛ͭͬ͠͞҉̣̥̰͓i͇͎͕̙̮͙͕̎́̿ͬͫͮ͗̑͂̀n̬͈̍͟͡i̹̤͉̩̣ͭ̆̒̓̆ͣ͟s̴͍̙̙͕̀̽ͭͣh͓͇̰͔̜̙̩͓͐ͪ̐̄̀̈͒ė̫̯̗͚̳ͧ͆ͪ̋̓ͬ͗́̕͡d̼̜̮͉̼́̎ͧ̔͟͠ ̶͎̖͎̻̫ͣͦ͐̓͢ỷ̷͉̘͇̠̮͔͙͎̖ͪẽ̻̦̝̥̗̝̱̱̓͢t̡͈̙̭͇̲̻ͥͮ̊̋̓͠


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: NavarroRefugee pointed something I've managed to do by mistake; I'd replaced Chapter 5 with Chapter 6 on accident, meaning two copies of Chapter 6 were floating temporarily. I was fixing mistakes I saw in the chapter and hastily replaced it. I apologize. Thanks, Navarro, you saved this entire thing from disaster, ohmygod.**

* * *

 **Night 1, Part 1: Scratching the Surface**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _Gasp for breath that isn't there_

 _Breathe in deeply, hope for air_

 _In comes water, salt and sea_

 _Save my voice, I cannot scream_

 _Vision blacks, sound soon dims_

 _Weighted body, weakened limbs_

 _Drowning now, empty stare..._

 **. x . x . x . x .**

There were a lot of things I regret, as a simple specimen of man, it's a given. Choosing to conversate with Natsuki after my tardiness in class today, the pinkette hating my guts now for some reason, it seems; sitting next to Yuri during our lunch break at school, I now have a book I'm mildly interested in reading, yet haven't even started; allowing Sayori to force me into her Literature Club, poetry, 'nuff said... but, out of all of those, there's only one thing I regret the most today: _waking up._ After all of today's events, all of the people I've met, everything could've been avoided if I'd simply chosen to not have woken up. And I'd not be treating Sayori to an afternoon meal.

Now, _why_ would I be regretting waking up today? _Why_ would I not want to be on a dinner date with an absolutely wonderful girl? Those are simple questions with the same, and equally simple, answer.

 _Sayori Nakai, my best friend, completely emptied my fucking wallet._

Well, not _yet,_ but with the stacks of piles of mounds of food sitting before me on a large platter, in front of the rather petite girl — I know for the next couple of days I'm going to be hurting for money. And it's all because of her infinite void of a stomach. _Seriously, where is she even going to pack all of that? Her ass is already big eno_ _— notthatIwasstaringoranything._ I'm more or less trying to convince myself, at this point. The giggling girl in front of me doesn't even notice the sporting blush I'm developing on my cheeks, which I'm thankful for. Her school blouse was long removed, even if it was never buttoned to begin with, to create more room for the meal _or so she says._ Her sizeable chest seems much more noticeable without the loose material to cover it, as much as I hate to admit it. I get the feeling something else is at hand, but I can't exactly think that now can I? This whole thing was _my_ idea after all.

I shake my head of those thoughts. Comparing my own little platter to hers, I'm kind of jealous actually, now that I think about it. She has all of those unique, amazing looking meals, and then there's me. My usual dumplings and rice... _God, I'm such a stereotype._ Prodding at an aforementioned dumpling with one of my chopsticks, her eyes lock with mine. A breath, stopping midway, catches itself in my throat, her blue eyes gazing passionately into my own. _"Oh, don't make it weird," Goddammit Weyland. You're making it weird, just talk to her. We just got here, it's not an actual date, you did this to rant. Not to turtle up, now start talking!_ Wow, my throat feels unusually dry right about now. Maybe I should ask for a glass of water? _Maybe you should open your fucking mouth! Rant already!_

I open and close my mouth for several long seconds, words failing to form. Sayori waits patiently for me with a large smile visible for everyone near to see. God, she's such a sweet girl. How did my ass ever land a friend like her? Sure, a bit of a ditz, but hey, I like that about her. Makes her genuine in everything she does. Oh, _oh, she's still waiting. Right._ "Uh, so Taberu? Literally, 'Eat!' huh? What, ah, what made you choose here, exactly?" _Nice, really smooth cat, you are. That's not ranting!_ My God, I'm giving myself a headache. With her own chopsticks in hand, she gives a tilted nod and laughs quietly at my question.

It's adorable. _Oh my fucking God, brain if you're going to be stupid tonight. Just give me the controls already!_ I feel my palms begin to sweat a little as she doesn't reply immediately. Instead, a melodic humming comes from her and I'm all but entranced. _WHY THE FUCK DOES TODAY HAVE TO BE SO WEIRD. WHAT THE HELL?!_ Neither of us has even begun to eat yet, I'm waiting for that 'eatadickandsoup' thing she always says, and she's waiting for something else. This is my personal Hell. A Hell where I starve myself and constantly blush at my best friend like a moron. Her humming comes to a close before giving a large nod. "Mhm! I like to come here because it has a _really really really_ calm atmosphere. The waiters are super nice, the entire place smells like strawberries, and...!" Her voice trails off, a wistful look enters her soft gaze as she stares at me. A content sigh escapes her as she closes her eyes, hiding their intent, almost in memory. "This is where we first met, remember?"

"Although, at the time you weren't a student. You'd came in... on a _Monday._ No one ever comes here on Mondays, no one else but me, anyway." Oh yeah, I do remember. How could I forget? I think it was... it was downpouring that day, hardest rain I'd ever experienced in my life I believe. I was looking for somewhere to hide from it all, lest I be soaked to the bone and then some. I couldn't remember the name of this place, until now at least, but I'd waltzed in, shivering my ass off. "I heard the bell, you know. When you came in from the front door? I was sitting _juuuust-"_ she opens her eyes to give a brief look around her surroundings before she points at a single booth big enough for two across from them. It was filled with a young couple, mayhaps younger than both Sayori and me. Whispers and giggles came from them. She gives an almost longing grin at the two and I can't help but wonder... what's triggering this trip down Memory Lane? "-over there. Honestly, I was surprised to see you. An American, in this small town? I must've been dreaming." She giggles quietly behind her hand as she goes back to looking down at our table.

The light behind her eyes dims, her smile downturns and her voice lowers. "You looked so lost... so afraid... so... _alone."_ I don't remember feeling alone, but as she mentions it, I guess I did feel sort of isolated back then. My family was back home, with the only way of contact being letter, no friends to converse with to pass the time, the guy who'd rented out my apartment to me was an asshole, and I was confused. It was the only time I recall asking myself why. _Why did I do this to myself?_ "Of course, I wanted to help in any way I can." And she got up from her table, the pink hair was a dead giveaway of movement and I was drawn to her almost immediately. Like a moth to a flame. "I gave you the _biggest_ hug I could muster!" A complete stranger, hugging me, tearing me away from my darkest thoughts. There was something about that, that seemed poetic of sorts.

"And you pushed me away right after!" She laughs at the memory and I find myself chuckling alongside her, despite how rude I was back then. And similar to now, she laughed even then, after I'd ripped away from her inviting embrace. "I'd asked if you wanted to sit with me, do you remember what you said back?"

The grin I had fades, a low sigh escaping my throat. I do remember, I do. It's something that never leaves my mind. "" _No! Get away from me, you freak!"_ You were so hostile, then. Do you remember, Weyland?" A pinch, somewhere behind my eyes I feel a pinch and I can feel my own watching orbs begin to glisten. _I do. I do and I regret it more than anything._ "I didn't listen, though. I never listened." She places her chopsticks down, next to her platter, and stares at me a with a somber look. "I dragged you from where you were standing and _forced_ you to sit with me." And I was kicking the whole way... but I didn't leave when she sat me down. In a way, it was at that moment - "We became friends. Well, you'd use that word lightly way back when, but I thought we would make _great_ friends." And she wasn't wrong then, never have been even now.

"Weyland, I-"

"Sayori, what's brought all of this up?" I couldn't hold it back, I need to know. I can feel my tear ducts swelling, threatening to spill the salty liquid down my cheeks. I don't want to remember, but I do. I was always an asshole, always a prick, just because that's what I thought the world was being to me. I took it all out on her, every. Single. Thing. I don't regret anything more in my entire life.

She brings a hand to the side of her face, pushing her loose bangs behind her right ear. A sad smile still present, still reminding me of my guilty actions two years ago. "Today had me thinking, Wey'. I'm _not_ gonna be your only friend forever and ever and ever. I saw how Yuri and you speaked," _spoke,_ "together. Monika and you hit it off just as well! And that made... me really... rea _lly..."_ she trails off once again, a single tear comes loose and strolls down her cheek. Standing up to reach across the table, I gently caress the side of her face with my thumb, wiping the physical emotion away. Her cheek presses gently against my hand and I hold a breath. _"Happy."_ The word comes out in a breathless whisper, almost inaudible, but I catch it. She turns her head and my hand is left grasping at empty air. "Weyland, I don't _want_ to be selfish anymore." Her broken voice catches me by surprise and I can't help myself as I stutter and recoil my hand back.

"W-what do you mean?" I don't understand, what is she saying? As she looks back to me, her eyes are red and puffed, more tears spill down her face in an effortless attempt to stop. But yet, through all of that, she's smiling. At me.

And I can't help but feel horrible.

She doesn't answer, instead simply picks up her chopsticks. My mind is spinning, unable to comprehend what'd just transpired. _"Itadakimasu, Weyland."_ Am I to simply ignore those drops of salty liquid pouring down her face? I don't know, I'm still unable to process the entire scenario myself. I'd set up this excursion to rant, blow up, share my feelings... and she does it to me, instead. I want to get up, hold her like she did me all of those years ago, but am _I_ the cause of the problem? And would I be of any help, regardless?

 _Screw it._ As she picks at her food lazily, unenthusiastically, I quickly pound the table with a fist. Her attention, her sad, pathetic look falls on me, making my heartbeat quicken. Getting up from the table, moving over to her side, I plop myself down next to her without a word. "W-Weyland, wha-"

And I wrap my arms around her tightly. She gasps at the sudden, yet comforting contact and tries to move herself away. My arms don't let go, her squirming in my embrace ceases, and I bring my chin to rest upon her head, next to that cute little bow. Sayori's bow. "Sayori, I don't care for anyone else. I don't know Yuri or Monika or even Natsuki! I've known you for these past two years," a sniffle escapes from my nose, my eyes are clenching shut to force back the coming waterworks. "And they were the best two years of my life!" Something in that line makes her recoil, but she still can't move. My chest feels damp, silent whimpers come from the girl in my embrace. "I'm sorry, sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you. Sorry for pushing you away when we first met. I'm sorry!" I choke out a sob, the dam had broken and my cheeks soon become tear-stained.

We sit, in a tearful silence, for several minutes. Neither of us says a word, and eventually, her small, dainty arms find themselves around my torso. A wavering sigh leaves me as I close my eyes tightly. _Sayori, you mean something to me. Whatever's making you hurt, even if it's me, I'll find a way to stop it. I swear._ A hand, small and frail, presses gently against my chest. Not to push me away, but to grab my attention. I give in without question. Pulling my head away from her slightly, her eyes are still watery, her cheeks are wetter than my own, but she's still smiling.

And this time, I return it. Suddenly we're both beaming at each other like the idiots we are. There's still that dismal aura around us, but it seems lesser now, weaker in a sense. Maybe the embrace had helped a little, maybe it just simply diminished on its own. All that matters is Sayori, nothing else. I'd asked her out to dinner to rant, but you know what? _Fuck that._ I'm going to spend my entire afternoon with this girl, she and I both need it. Before I can say anything, as with her, she places a hand against my somewhat rugged cheek. I might need to shave tomorrow morning. "We-" she hiccups cutely, a tiny dribble of snot rolls from her nose. As grossed out as I am, I use the sleeve of my own blazer to wipe it away. She smiles up at me. "Wey'... you're my bestest best friend, you-you know that?"

Despite the situation, I chuckle and she follows suit. Her own adorable laugh music to my ears. "Of course I do, you nimrod. And you're mine." I raise a hand to miff up her hair once more and she playfully smacks my arm. Finally letting her go, I sit back next to her in the booth and smile brightly at the girl. Reaching across the table to grab my bento box and pair of chopsticks, I nod. "Let's eat, hm?" Suddenly, she purses her lips innocently and gives a somewhat sheepish chuckle.

" _Heheh..._ I kinda, maybe, sorta lost my appetite." My mouth drops open.

"You're gonna order all of that and not eat it?!" Oh, my God, I am _this_ close to shouting. Hoo-boy, breathe in. Take a deep breath, now. _Oh my God!_ This was such a waste of money; maybe... maybe the chef can just, I dunno... maybe take it back into the kitchen? Right? It's not too cold, is it? How am I ever gonna get this money ba —

Suddenly she starts laughing; at my panic or at my damn near heart-attack, I'm unsure. "Wey'! Relax, I'm only kidding, silly!" Without saying anything more, she grabs my pair of chopsticks from my hand and starts passionately devouring away at Mt. Meal.

I give a softhearted chuckle and look at her, watching her eat more than I ever could. Despite the giggling girl being right next to me though, I still can't get that haunting image out of my head. Sayori crying... it's the worst thing I've ever seen, and I never... _never_ want to experience it again.

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _Here I die, alone and scared_

* * *

 **Y'know, despite the depressing undertone of this chapter (which is weird in general as this is supposed to be a comedy), I really loved writing this. I dunno, something spoke to me as it passed from my fingertips into my keyboard and I just let it take me away. If you've noticed, it's no longer "Day 1, Part X." If not, now you do, but anyway. The "Night X, Part X" arcs are only ever going to be 1 - 3 chapters per. Reason being, nothing interesting really happens at night unless I deem it so, like the one above, for instance.**

 **Anyway, ah, bet none of you seen _that_ coming, did you? Having more than just hints of Sayori possibly crushing on Weyland, but also showing her depression early on instead of just before act 2 and whatnot. Tch, yeah. I think this chapter was a success, lemme know if you think otherwise, yeah? Anyway, review replies!**

 **Solar Auxilliary: Sadly, no my friend. Monika will not be taking over. At least not anytime soon in the near future. _Although,_ I do like your little resistance plan, gotta collaborate with me on that some time *wink wink.* Anyway, thanks. I'm trying to give as much character as I can to Weyland. I want him to be a living, thinking, person. Not just some automaton that follows some script, even though, y'know, he technically is? As for how I update so quickly, at least I think I'm doing this relatively quickly, is I put four hours aside a day for writing words. Sometimes this goes for Doki Doki-ish, other times just poetry. It also kind of helps that I write a base for each chapter before I write it out lmao, so yeah. Hopefully, that explains that thing! Lastly, "**Memes aside, this is one of the better DDLC stories on the site. **" You're the second person to make that claim. Am I really doing that well? God, you guys are making me blush o/ / /o**

 **Mark the Mark/Guest Mark:** **Okay, starting out with this: To be entirely honest, I didn't know what "Monika Number 5" was until you commented saying that. I'd unintentionally referenced it? I guess? Regardless, pretty cool someone drew a conclusion to something! And thanks, I was tryna make Monika seem a little off in this story (even if taking over a whole chapter isn't really "a little"). If no one's noticed yet, she doesn't shorten her words, I.E. "Does not" instead of "Doesn't." I want her to just seem offputting, and if I had to be blunter about it, then take over was the way to go! Thanks again for sticking to this piece, guy! Your support is always welcome lmao.**

 **"Guest":** **Well then quit _hanging_ around, sign in, and drop a vote on that poll! It's not going to be closed for a little bit longer xD**

 **And that's that for... that? Thanks to all of you who read, followed, favorited or reviewed. You're all fucking awesome, you guys! Sorry if this chapter was offputting, but Idgaf, I loved it (I already said that, but y'know what, that's how much I liked writing it)! I really liked my characterization for this chapter, that's why I appreciate it so much, I guess... bah.**

 **Anyway, as usual, you're all the best and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 1, Part 1 (cont.): Perspective**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _He cares too much for me... He cares too much for me. He cares, but he shouldn't. He shouldn't waste his time with me, but he does, because I take it from him. He's __—_ sitting directly across from me, in the very restaurant we'd met and he doesn't even know it. He's so forgetful, yet as hypocritical as I am with that thought, I understand why. He's only ever been here the one other time. I tilt my head and smile at him, a low string of giggles escaping my throat as his face reddens. I feel a twinge of guilt. _I did that... it shouldn't be me doing that._ His entire body seems to blush at my sudden hum, the one I couldn't hold back if I tried. He makes me so giddy, but also so sad. It's a strange mix.

He doesn't touch his meal, nor do I. Instead, he sits and listens to me, almost intently; I hold back the want to stop, letting him enjoy himself. He deserves it, _but he deserves so much more, as well._ And I can't provide anything more for him. He would have been better off asking Yuri or-or even Natsuki. _Monika_ would have been a better choice. They all have so much more to offer, yet here I am, the dumb friend, stealing him away from their chances. _I_ don't deserve him. My humming stops and he shakes his head. Did I leave him in a stupor? I giggle before giving a quick, yet deep nod; I need to answer his question still. "Mhm! I like to come here because it has a _really really really_ calm atmosphere. The waiters are super nice, the entire place smells like strawberries, and..." What's left of my voice fades away as I slowly look down to my hands, they're quivering. Looking back up to him, at his round, perfectly blue eyes, I can't help but feel lost in them. And it hurts. Releasing a sigh, I close my own to seal them away from his. Hopefully, forever.

But that's silly. "This is where we first met, remember?" His head tilts quizzically, trying to process the question, and I laugh silently, continuing. "Although, at the time you weren't a student." A low 'hm' escapes him. "You'd came in... on a _Monday._ No one ever comes here on Mondays, no one else... but me, anyway." It was a funny sight, the bell had rung and in walked this lost soul. "I heard the bell, you know. When you came in from the front door? I was sitting _juuuust-"_ opening my eyes, his staring into mine for that brief second, I look around. The rest of the restaurant was empty, but not the one spot we had. Two others, a young boy, and a girl, were talking animatedly amongst themselves. As much as I wish for Weyland to appreciate me that way, I also know I wouldn't be able to take it. I can barely as is. I point at the strangers, drawing his attention to them and I give a fraction of a smile.

He always pays attention to me. Maybe it's time to divert that... "-over there. Honestly, I was surprised to see you. An American, in this small town? I must've been dreaming." I giggle, raising a hand to hide the fact, but it's too late. Weyland turns his head to look at me once more, curiosity in his unreluctant gaze. I can't help but think of him back then. This person with an entirely different culture compared to mine. A background entirely unknown to me. He looked... almost fragile, at the time. I stop smiling, my cheekbones beginning to hurt. "You looked so lost... so afraid... so... _alone."_ He did, his eyes were on the floor as he made his way into this restaurant two years ago. His jacket was sopping wet, dripping to the wooden boards below. His hair was matted, barely covering his forehead. He looked so distraught.

"Of course, I wanted to help in any way I can." I'd gotten up from my own booth, I don't know why I did, but it happened. His eyes were on me, almost instantly. I felt noticed. Before he could say anything then, I'd wrapped my arms around him so tightly. "I gave you the _biggest_ hug I could muster!" Because I knew that feeling, _know_ that feeling of isolation and the want of it. It must've been so odd for him, so unlike what he may have been used to. A complete, utter stranger, hugging him in the middle of a restaurant? I was so foolish then.

He pushed me away and I remember feeling so hurt. But I wasn't going to give up. "And you pushed me away right after!" I let out a forced laugh as if the memory was funny now. It wasn't, but I don't want him to know, I don't want him to care more than he already does. He chuckles alongside me. _He was so different, then._ I don't know why I did what I did next. "I'd asked if you wanted to sit with me, do you remember what you said back?" Why was he so inviting, despite not feeling so, then? Slowly, his grin diminishes and I find myself frowning.

" _No! Get away from me, you freak!"_ I try and mimic his tone, but it falls flat. Neither of us laughs. "You were so hostile, then. Do you remember, Weyland?" _I shouldn't have brought that up, of course, he remembers..._ but I need to if I want to push him away. Toying with the chopsticks in my hand, mulling over what to say next, I smile gently. "I didn't listen, though. I never listened." I place the wooden material back onto the table, the twisting and turning in my stomach all but ruining my appetite. I look into his eyes with a frown, tears beginning to well up in my own. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry.

"I dragged you from where you were standing and _forced_ you to sit with me." _And there you were, kicking and fighting against me. You truly wished to be left alone, but I was having none of it. I'd do anything to see that stranger smile, even now._ It was then- "We became friends." I grin slightly in thought, but it disappears as soon as it came. "Well, you'd use that word lightly way back when, but I thought we would make _great_ friends." But now, I want so much more than that. I want to be selfish, I want him to myself... _and..._ I don't at the same time. "Weyland, I-"

"Sayori, what's brought all of this up?"

 _-love you... and it hurts._ So, that's what it feels like then. Raising a hand to push my loose strands of hair to the side, behind an ear, I smile somberly. Depressingly. "Today had me thinking, Wey'. I'm _not_ gonna be your only friend forever and ever and ever. I saw how Yuri and you speaked together." _You connected with everyone so easily..._ "Monika and you hit it off just as well! And that made... me really... rea _lly..."_ A tear that I fought against creeps down my cheek; as I go to wipe it, Weyland stands up. _No... please..._

He leans over the table between us and presses his warm hand gently against my face. His thumb caresses it gently, thumbing away at the teardrop. I let out a low, quiet gasp at the contact... I'm almost pulled into the warmth his hand gives. _"Happy."_ As soon as the word leaves from my lips in a hushed whisper, I turn my head away sharply. _No, I don't deserve him. He deserves someone better... anyone else is better._ His hand hovers in the air next to where we'd connected for several seconds. "Weyland... I _don't_ want to be selfish anymore." A broken sob follows soon after and he flinches back into his seat, bringing his loving hand with him.

"W-what do you mean?" His voice mirrors my own, and I look at him once again. I can feel tears stinging my eyes, the salty liquid falling down my cheeks in possible waves. I can only smile at him, to mask the pain, no matter how broken that mask is. I can't answer him, anyway. I've said too much as it is.

Replacing the chopsticks in my hand, I shake my head softly side to side. _"Itadakimasu, Weyland."_ _Let us just eat, please, my friend? Let me have this silence..._ for if I were to go any further, I simply would be unable to stand it. I pick at my food, the ' _want'_ to eat long gone. I'm such a waste of money, it's no surprise if he already hates me-

Weyland's fist hitting the table snaps my attention to him once more. With red-stained eyes, I stare quizzically at the American. Him getting up from the table blares alarms in my head. He moves and sits next to me, my mouth dries in an attempt to think, to say something quickly. To send him back to his side. He's too close! "W-Weyland, wha-"

I gasp as his arms find themselves wrapped tightly around me. Struggle as I might, with his height and body structure, it's useless... he doesn't let go. I can't escape his grasp, his warmth, him. My face finds itself in his chest and the dam finally breaks. I sob and sniffle and huff, even as he rests his head on mine. _Please, let go. Please..._ "Sayori, I don't care for anyone else. I don't know Yuri or Monika or even Natsuki! I've known you for these past two years," I choke back an anguish-filled sob as he whispers to me. His rugged, yet still maturing voice stabbing me violently. "And they were the best two years of my life!" I cry out again into his chest, my arms struggling to stay at my sides. _Why... why does this hurt me so much..._ "I'm sorry, sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you. Sorry for pushing you away when we first met. I'm sorry!" I feel a dampness spreading over my scalp, he's crying and his tears are falling down onto it; I'm the one who did this to him, I put him in so much pain. All because of my selfishness.

The two of us sit in a painful silence, and I can't hold it back any longer. My arms wrap around his frame as I continue to cry and cry. A ragged breath leaves him. _I'm an awful friend, an awful person. Don't cry over me._ Pulling a hand back, I press it gently against his chest, the area beneath his blazer firm, almost as if it was fighting my touch. He pulls back and looks at me, his eyes as watery and red as my own. I give him a pained smile and he returns it in kind. The aura around us shifts, the unease leaving us somewhat, and I sigh.

We soon beam at each other and I place a hand on his cheek as he did my own. "We-" a hiccup escapes me and suddenly we're giggling like fools. He raises his own hand, pulling the sleeve of his blazer slightly over it and presses it gently under my nose. _Gross._ I giggle at my own thought and smile at him. It hurts. "Wey'... you're my bestest best friend, you-you know that?" He chuckles, probably at my phrasing, and I pout with a slight laugh of my own. _You make me feel things I don't deserve to feel, Weyland._

"Of course I do, you nimrod. And you're mine." Pulling back from me even more, he raises his other hand and messes up my hair. I can feel my bow loosen against my scalp. I gently hit him on the arm. He sits back into the seat next to mine and I sigh inwardly, a content smile gracing my lips as I look at him. Grunting slightly, I watch in silence as he grabs his bento box from across the table along with his pair of chopsticks. "Let's eat, hm?"

An idea comes to mind.

I purse my lips and summon a tiny whine forth. " _Heheh..._ I kinda, maybe, sorta lost my appetite." Even if I did originally, it was still fun to make a joke. Right?

His mouth drops open and I stifle a laugh. "You're gonna order all of that and not eat it?!" His whispered hiss is all too much for me and I let it loose; a boisterous laugh, an oink, and upward turned lips. _You're too much for me and I don't deserve it, Weyland._

"Wey'! Relax, I'm only kidding, silly!" I don't say anything more as I playfully take his pair of chopsticks, putting mine off to the side for him to use. I mumble another quick ' _Itadakimasu'_ to myself and begin eating. Allowing him to watch me in his own grief-filled silence. I giggle at him, letting it mute slowly as a thought enters my head.

 _I wonder what's been on his mind this evening._

* * *

 **Minor update, obviously. Decided to do a temporary perspective change, to see if I can still do it right. Same chapter, same characters, same setting, a different mind.**

 **I'm probably not going to do this often, or at all again, really. I liked it, don't get me wrong, but I just wanted to go behind the eyes of Sayori during this scene.**

 **Fuck.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This is probably the last disclaimer. So... cool? I guess? Might as well make it a serious one: I _obviously_ don't own Doki Doki Literature Club. _Duh._**

 _ **AHH, I FORGOT TO PUT A POEM IN THIS ONE**_

* * *

 **Night 1, Part 2: Means to an End _(or some sappy shit like that)_**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _Momma said that daddy loves me_

 _He hit me, but I had to agree_

 _"Never tell a soul."_

 _"Why do you cry at school?"_

 **. x . x . x . x .**

Poetry; my bane of existence, the scourge of all things written, my homework. _God, I hate this._ Other than I'd ended up dropping Sayori off at her house at damn near 1 in the morning, it's 3 now, I still haven't thought of anything to write. Why the Hell did Monika have to decide _this_ damnable topic as our assignment? _Poetry is supposed to rhyme, right?_ The blank, empty space in my notebook says maybe. "I should just call Sayori, she should still be up... might explain her tardiness, now that I think of it." I hum in contemplation, resting my head in my hand; elbow planted against the desk in my room, I sigh. Loudly. "Tch, she probably wouldn't be able to help. I dunno if she can write poetry or not."

Why in the Hell is poetry so stupid. _Rhyming, not rhyming, haiku, the fuck do I do?!_ The blank sheet doesn't answer me and, for some reason, that genuinely pisses me off. "Fuck you, paper." I throw my back into the navy blue swivel chair I'm sitting in and toss my pen aimlessly, grumbling as I look at my ceiling in bored agony. I work better with the lights off, lights are off and I'm not working any better. What a predicament I seem to have found myself in. It's Sayori's fault. "This is so stupid!"

All in all, I'm not having a good morning so far.

I pull up my cell, tapping my passcode in, and sigh. The sudden brightness blinds me, but I recover and stare at the screen with indifference. I _could_ cheat and pretty much copy word for word a poem online, but that sucks. Besides, these girls might know their stuff and call me out on it. I _could_ call Sayori like I'd originally thought, but I don't want to risk waking her up. I could — hold on, whose number is this?

 _'Weyladn, u up' "_ Weyladn hurts. Oh my God, that physically hurts." Shaking my head, I realize the message was sent only fifteen minutes ago. Who the Hell besides Sayori knows my number? Better yet, who's up at this hour? My parents are hours behind and can't call or text abroad unless they finally upgraded... No, no, mom and dad like texting properly, like when writing a letter. _I know where I got that from._ Tapping 'reply', I don't even need to mull over what to say.

 _'Hey, new phone, who's this?'_ I feel the need to be a smartass, even if it's a stranger, but I hold it back. The message sends without delay and I'm left staring patiently at the screen. Looking between both the paper and my phone, another sigh leaves me. I wonder what the chances are of this stranger knowing anything about poetry. I don't wait long for a response as my phone vibrates noiselessly in my hand.

 _'Don't u know? sayori gave me ur # yesterday... mainly so i can say sorry. its natsuki.'_ Why didn't I assume it was her, was it the way she texted? She seems the type to text in this fashion. I shrug, not even knowing what she's apologizing for. I place the phone on the desk next to my unfinished — not even started — club assignment. Setting my phone to 'speak to text,' I grab my pen again. Well, she expressed something at the meeting yesterday when Monika brought up poetry. Maybe she knows shit. Maybe I could bum some knowledge off that shit.

I speak in a hushed tone, trying to think of what to write. "Natsuki? Apologize for what?" Glancing at the response to see if it's correct, I tap 'send' lazily with my left hand. I mean, how am I supposed to know what she's talking about? We barely spoke yesterday, I think. My pen taps the paper once, leaving a random ink spot. It's annoying. Why did I do that?

 _'srsly?'_ If she responds with a one-word answer for anything else, I'm going to get a headache from this. Fuck it, better idea.

"Just call me, I suck at multitasking." I tap 'send' one last time and scratch my cheek. Okay, maybe it _wasn't_ such a good idea. It's 3, what if her parents are sleeping and I shout or something? This assignment's stupid enough, getting an earful would just aggravate me even more.

She doesn't respond. _Tch, maybe she's weirded out. A third-year tryna get a first-year to call him... hm, yeah. No, I wouldn't respond eith-_

My phone suddenly rings to life and I'm startled by the sudden noise. Making a sound between a gasp and a cough, I fumble a little picking my phone up to answer. My screen blares at me and next thing I know, I'm looking into someone's room. Did she seriously facecam me?! Ugh, I have to turn the light on that means. I put my phone on speaker and get up.

"Wanted me to call?" A voice cuts in as I'm already halfway across my room. My neighbors can complain for all I care, I don't like waiting or letting others do the same.

"Yeah, so what's this about apologizing?" I raise my voice, flicking the light on. Once more, I'm blind for several seconds and I have to blink away various colors in my eyes. I can barely hear a shuffling from her end and I sit back down. Her face is now in the middle of my screen. Great, _another_ distraction from writing. I would've been fine if she'd've stayed off camera.

Her light breathing comes across as static or white noise before she laughs. "Wow, Wey'. You've got more bags under your eyes than I do after a shopping trip. Must be tired, neh?" I stifle a grunt of displeasure and look back to my notebook. _I can try rhyming, I guess? Ugh, I'm gonna sound like Dr. Seuss, I just know it._ It's seriously not my fault I don't know poetry! I just never paid attention to it back home.

"Look, if you're not going to say what you're apologizing for, then I'm not going to accept it. Whatever it is." From the corner of my eye, she pouts on screen. Her rosy eyes glowering for all of a moment. I pay it no heed, more important matters and such. _I could try haiku. I mean, that's a simple form of poetry, right? Five, seven, five syllables._ Tapping the pen against my lower lip, I shake my head abruptly. _Ugh, but then it'd be too short. I feel like everyone else is going to do something lengthy._

"For the cupcake, dumbass! I'm sorry for throwing the cupcake at you! Jeez." _She threw a cupcake at m_ — oh _, okay._ Now I remember. I blink and shrug. That wasn't _that_ bad. I just smell frosting now, that'll pass. Huh, maybe I could write something about cupcakes... I mean, they are a wonderful thing... as much as I said they suck yesterday. Which was once, so... they don't suck _that bad?_ Goddammit, I need to focus!

"Oh, yeah. That? You're fine, was just frosting and shit." She gives a relief-filled sigh and opens her mouth. I do first, though. "Anyway, know anything about poetry? You seemed pretty scared, or _somethin',_ the other day when Monika brought it up." Putting the end of my pen between my teeth, I lean back in my chair once more. If she could be of any help, that'll be wonderful.

She sucks air between her teeth, but on my end, it sounds more like a violent hiss. I should probably change my cell-service if that's what I keep getting for every sharp noise that's made. "Poetry? You're _still_ on that? Wow, you're way behind, Weyland. I finished mine when I got home." Her boasts cause me to furrow my brow. I remind myself of Hidei at points.

"Oi, I was out with Sayori-"

 _"Oohoo~"_

The urge to rub my temples is there, I'm ignoring it, but it's definitely there. "Not like that, fuck off. I was out with Sayori all night, we just ended up talking about a lot of stuff. Distracted me long enough." I flip her off through the camera and she laughs. "Point is, I'm here now, and I'm asking for help. If you're not willing to provide me that, then screw off." She doesn't respond and I look at my screen, at her with a rising brow. She's biting her lower lip like she's in thought.

"Um, yeah. I can help; I _am_ one of the best poets in Literature Club, after all." There's only five of us there, that's not much of a comparison. I shake my head, keeping my lips shut as she boasts about herself once more. "So, what type of poem are you looking to write?" I raise a hand up to my eyes and rub away some of the exhaustion I was feeling. I don't know, what types of poems are there? I'm familiar with haiku, obviously; I think there's something called alliteration, isn't that the one with similar sounds? Uh... that's about it.

"Do you mean, like, genre or, like, actual _type?_ Like haiku or something?" I'm at a loss, really.

"Genre. Why would you want to write a haiku? Those are _so_ boring." Her insulting tone does little to affect me and I finally turn my head back down to my blank notebook once more. "Hey, Wey'? Why don't you look at me when I'm talking? I do, when you are." I blink, did she ask that or was I mishearing something?

"One more time?"

"Nevermind..." Her voice goes quiet from her side, a light breath in and she continues, "what type of genre are you interested in? Poetry-wise, not book-wise. We don't need a horror poem. I don't want to hear all about guts and stuff." Huh, that's sort of similar to the question I'd asked yesterday. Funny, how I remember that but I'd almost entirely forgotten about the cupcake incident. It's a strange thing to remember.

"Ah... I dunno. Honestly, I just want to finish this thing. I don't think genre matters for poetry anyway, does it? I thought it was supposed to come from the heart or some sappy shit like that." She giggles and I roll my eyes, tilting my head to look at her.

"Hehe, fine fine. You're right though, it does come from the heart _or some sappy shit like that."_ She mimics me and the urge to press 'end call' crosses my mind. Seriously, is she going to help or not? She seems to sense some animosity towards her and her laughter dies with a sheepish chuckle. "Think of something that makes you happy, I guess. Or sad, if you're into that." _Oh, why didn't I think of that. Goddammit... back to square one._ My head pounds slightly and I suppress a groan. I should probably work on this in the morning. When I'm _not_ dead.

Tch, what am I talking about? If I go to bed now, I'm not waking up until mid-day. I click my tongue and give a retort, "I already thought of that, Natsuki. Nothing exactly makes me happy, nothing exactly makes me sad." _Although seeing Sayori cry, that was pretty close._

She gives a low 'hm' and thinks to herself. Silence invades my room for a few minutes. "Then stop being neutral; think of something that makes you feel either of those, then. Actually _think._ Don't just say, 'nah, I'm good', that's for people who slack off!" Well, she's not exactly wrong, but I'm not slacking off either, now am I? If I was, I'd've probably gone to bed an hour ago anyway. Fine, pinky. I'll _'think'._

I lean myself forward and stare back at the intimidatingly blank page, Natsuki goes silent as I don't respond to her comment. Honestly, Sayori crying, that's just awful and I don't want to write down that. It'll make everyone sad... that is, if it's any good in the first place. Shit, I've got to think positive for once and that means... ugh, and there's only _one_ positive thing in my life. It's the one negative thing as well.

 _Goddammit, Sayori._

"Okay, okay. I got an idea. Thanks," I mumble, pen twirling in my hands as I now have to think about how to actually write it down. A thought occurs to me and I sigh, looking back into the small screen of my cell phone. Natsuki's head shifts to the side as I raise a brow at her. "And, uh, yeah. I accept your apology. _I'm_ sorry too for, y'know, not eating the cupcake you made. So, it's even." I don't know why I give a shit but screw it. These last few days have been weird, yesterday taking the cake, why not make it weirder and do something I never do.

She flashes her teeth at me with a grin and I give a second-smile back. It's gone as fast as it showed. "Cool~"

A silence drowns us, neither knowing what to talk about now. Especially me, 'cause I have to be in my head anyway. Poetry, it's a bitch and a half. Emotions and such, really hard for me to put onto paper and I hate it. I really hope no one figures out I wrote about Sayori... after I write about her in the first place. _Hm._ "Natsuki, really glad you texted me. I almost ended up calling Sayori and waking her up, so... Yeah." Friendship is magic and magic is impossible. How the fuck do people do this on a daily basis?

"Anytime, Wey'." Yeah, she's an entirely different person in Literature Club. "Hey, uh. Odd question?" Another brow quirks upward and I look to her, hopefully for the last time. 'Cause I need to hang up and start working, otherwise I'm going to be up all night. I don't verbally respond, instead opt to nod at her, urging her to continue. "Would, aha, would you be able to walk me to school tomorrow? My, um..." Okay, yeah, this _is_ a weird question so far, but I wait for her to finish. "My dad's busy with-with other stuff and won't be able to drop me off. If you're not too far, maybe you could uh..." Hello headache, I'm Weyland.

"Yeah. I can do that, just text me your address I guess." I interrupt her. I don't care for the distance, that's future me's issue now. I just want to hang up, please. Let me have this.

"O-oh, alright. Yeah, sweet. Don't assume anything's going to happen, by the way!" _I, ah, I wasn't going to?_ "It's just a one-time thing, and I wake up early so... be there early too!" _How early, exactly? 'Cause if it's in an hour, fuck that._ Even then, I'd still probably show, 'cause it's the _nice_ thing to do. Goddammit.

"Okay, alright. Hope you don't mind lagging a bit when we end up waiting for Sayori." I murmur offhandedly and she doesn't hear me. At least I don't think she does. She gives an 'mhm' to something else, I assume, and looks at me through the screen.

"Alright, well. If that's all then, I have to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow! Remember, don't think anything weird!" I give a shrug, not even caring anymore. She can say, think, and assume what she wants. Nothing's going to happen, right? Right, obviously.

Before I can voice my own departure, she hangs up. Another click of my tongue. "Well, okay then. See you, too. Christ, why is everyone weird at this school." I finally give in and squeeze the bridge of my nose with my left hand, my other now gripping my pen, and sigh. _Loudly. For the second time._ I shake my head and bite the inside of my cheek.

"You know what, I'm done. I don't care." With that, I lower the writing utensil and press the ballpoint against the blank page... "if I'm gonna be stuck in this Godawful club, might as well make the most of it."

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _I tell them daddy just loves me._

* * *

 **Shameless self-promotion, here: If you like Weyland Lemming: the narcissistic, pessimistic American transfer student... you can read him _again_ in another Visual Novel fanfic! "I'm Not Disabled, I Speak English!" is a Katawa Shoujo fanfiction featuring all of the broken little boys and girls. All except for Weyland, that is. When his best friend and translator suffers an abnormal heart-attack, it not only drags the newly Arrhythmic boy but Weyland as well, down the rabbit hole.**

 **I'm much more humble in my self-promotion over there, than I am here lmao. Go check it out, it was updated a couple days ago and I'm finally working on it once again, so expect updates for that as well. (Which is the main reason on why I'm lagging behind on this a bit xDD my apologies).**

 **Anyway! In my eyes, this was one of my weaker chapters, having a conversation is hard when you're distracted. And in my opinion, conversations are my strong suit in writing. I'm ass at description lmao. I namely wrote this one out the way it is, because I realized, that out of everyone, Weyland and Natsuki have interacted the least. I decided to change that with this and a couple upcoming chapters.**

 **I don't have much more to say, other than "go back and reread chapter 7." Added an additional thing to it, just scroll past the bottom A/N. Now, as per the norm for this story thing, review replies!**

 **geekqueen2010:** **What Zalgo text? Everything seems normal to me, at least, I think it is lmao. Anyway, I personally liked the beginning. Its pacing was decent in my opinion. Then again, I'm a bit biased, I favored the intro anyway. The moment Act 2 hit, I was like: _it's not the same without Sayori tear tear._ But if you think this is slow, I'll do my best as an author to speed the next few chapters up a tad~ thanks for stating such!**

 **Mark the Mark : Beforehand, I want to say I downloaded "Brand New Day," (named the MC Weyland, to see if I can relate this story to the mod). **

**Oh my FUCKING GOD I was not disappointed in this new experience in any way whatsoever, so far at least. Opening the game, that... remixed intro, Goddamn gold. The memes are much stronk with this one. Everything is just so... extra, it's like the personalities of each character were written to be stereotypical of their archetypes. Honestly though, some of my favorite lines have to be "I didn't know chocolate had this effect on you!" and pretty much everything of Sayori's. Stunned the hell out of me, I was laughing so hard. Thanks for the recommendation!**

 **Lastly, I'm trying super hard to make sure people realize this is an OC. Like, I think people have their doubts, but I disconnect with Weyland so hard, it's not even funny. He's a pessimist, I'm an optimist; I love tea, he hates it; he has blue eyes, mine're brown. It's the subtle things, I'm throwing in lmao. I _want_ him to be his own character. Bah, this is a long ass reply. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing and reading, guy. It's awesome! (P.S. Still sucks it ends abruptly on the first day of the festival, Goddamn demo xD)**

 **Every Guest That Reviewed Ever:** **I love you all, really, I do, but Jesus. I'm gone for several days and I'm flooded with you guys. But, I'm going to respond to the last three in one reply: Fuck, it's here, you guys happy now? xDDD (I don't mean this in any negative way, I just _really_ don't want people to think I'm reviewing my own shit.)**

 **As usual, that's that for, ah, that? You guys are all the best and I hope you all continue to enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 2, Part 1: Common M** **isconception**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _I have a friend_

 _But he's not just my friend_

 _He's friends with everyone he meets_

 _I love my friend so very much_

 _That when he's not near_

 _And he's with others..._

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _Everyone is going to make fun of me, this is stupid as Hell._ I give a frustrated groan, placing the palm of my hand against my forehead and leaving it there. The page is filled horribly, with my sloppy handwriting and extremely corny lines. The stereotypical stereotype of poems. _Wonderful._ I click my tongue and push my chair away from the small, office-esque desk. Glancing out of the one window in my room, I notice the sun barely showing through the morning clouds, leaving the outside world with a grey-ish dawn. _It's '5:36' in the morning... why am I even still up._ Roughly four hours spent trying to find words for something so stupid, so ridiculous, and it's not even well done.

Pathetic. _God, I'm so tired right now..._ Standing up from the chair with a raggedy yawn, I grab the small notebook and move to place it in my schoolbag: the green pack sitting next to my desk. As I'm leaning down and unzipping the pack, my eyes widen. With a twitch of an eyebrow and another groan, I pick up the book Yuri had given me the other day. I'd _entirely_ forgotten about it. To my chagrin, it falls from my clumsy grip and opens on a random page. Tossing my notebook into my bag without a care, I lower to pick _'The Portrait of Markov'_ up, only to stop.

Bare, for anyone to see, is _'I love him'_ written all over the page. Instinctively, my hand stops and clenches into a fist as my brows furrow. _What?_ I pick up the novella and flip over to the next page. The same thing is written repeatedly, over and over again. The page after portrays the same, as does the next, and the next, so forth. "Neh," I shrug and toss the book back into the bag as well, Yuri must've given me the wrong copy. I still have to read it though, probably should've used my free period after lunch yesterday to just get it out of the way. I'll do it later, I guess. I just need to remember this time around. "I'm sure that's fine." She can crush on whoever, I don't know her that much.

Lifting the bag over my shoulder, thinking of the tall violet-haired girl before my thoughts drift over to Natsuki, I take a deep breath. "Guess it's time to pick up the midget." Superiority complex, I swear. Scratching at my cheek, I pick up my phone from my desk and unlock the screen to look for the baker's address. Both of my brows raise and I give a delighted nod. " _Huh,_ not that far from here actually. Just a few blocks past Sayori's. Nice." I tap in a brief message, before dropping the phone into my right pantleg's pocket.

I leave my apartment and close the door behind me; the door clicking with a lock satisfies my ears. With another yawn, I continue towards my new destination... _in the Goddawful hours of the early morning._ She said early, this is the best I can do before I probably pass out.

 _'Heading out now, see you in a few.'_

 **. . . . .**

It's a little difficult, what with the scribbles, confessions and written words on the pages, but I begin reading _'The Portrait of Markov'_ as I make my way by the passing houses and the odd morning person. I figured I may as well get started on it, as I have to speak with Yuri about the story and such, so this was one of the better times to do it. Especially because once I have few or more pages down in my head, I'll be thinking about it the rest of the day. That way, I for sure won't forget.

But yeah, there's still the nuisance that is the iterated _'I love you'_ s and such. How did she even find the time to write down so many lines on every page I've seen so far? "Dedication, I'll give her that," I mumble aloud as I flip over to the next page. At its current stage, the book had started out rather uninterestingly. The main character, a girl named Shiori, had encountered her long-lost sister as Yuri had mentioned. They've started to attend the same school, but it's weird. Every student or teacher they've introduced, besides Shiori, doesn't have a name. Despite that oddity, as of yet, things seem super chill, but I'm still waiting for the upcoming twist.

I blink and take in my surroundings. Holy shit, it was easy to get lost when reading, how had I never noticed that? Tch, must be what Yuri feels like all the time. I look at the numberings on the mail-boxes near me, counting them out. _Huh, even more weird._ It seems that while I was reading, I'd stopped myself in just the right neighborhood. "That's ah, that's a coincidence." I murmur, looking for the address that matches Natsuki's message. _Where the Hell_ _is_ _it?_

"41, 42, 44 — _44?_ The Hell's 43?" I blink as I look at the houses gathered along the street; 43 North West Doki Street apparently didn't exist. I close the book heedlessly and hold it in my left hand. Pulling up my cell from my pocket, I stare at the message she'd sent. _43, yeah. But where in the Hell-_

The sound of a car starting pulls my attention upwards. A vehicle was pulling out from the house I stood directly in front of. I move out of the way as the beige automobile roars and rears out from the driveway. A pastel-pink-haired man with an angry look on his face was driving the car. He doesn't even notice me as I snicker. He was huge, not in a fat way, but definitely toned. Must be a law enforcer of sorts.

 _Wait, pink?_ Could that be Natsuki's dad? I glance down at my phone, _'5:50,'_ and shrug. Must be heading off to work that means. I cast a glance at the mail-box in front the house and sure enough, it's 43. _That doesn't make any sense... I was sure it wasn't here._ Bah, I'm too tired to question any of this. As soon as, who I'm assuming is Natsuki's dad, is out of eyesight, I approach the mulberry door. Something claws in the pit of my stomach...

" _Shit!_ I forgot to eat breakfast." I shout and smack the palm of my hand against my forehead once again before sighing... and then yawn because, for some reason, that sigh drew a yawn from me as well. Maybe it was hunger? Luckily enough, classes don't start for a couple more hours. Maybe I can convince both Natsuki and Sayori to have breakfast with me at a restaurant in town... I shake my head, realizing I'm drowning myself in thoughts once again, and pull up a hand to knock — the door opens and I stand with my fist up looking like an idiot.

Before me, stands Natsuki, a light-pink sweater adorns her torso; a cutesy white chibi-bunny sits pinned over her petite bosom. Her hair is all but a mess and undone from her tiny pigtails. _She looks fucking adorable._ I almost puke. She stares at me silently before laughing at my expression. "Hahaha! I knew I smelled loser coming from outside!" Apparently, loser is an _odor_ now, cool. Regardless, I blush at both her appearance and statement, mainly from embarrassment. _Obviously._

 _I_ don't even buy that, and I'm the one who thought it. Nice.

"Well? What're you waiting for, get in here already! It's cold this morning and I was just getting ready to go." She grabs my still upward hand's wrist and pulls me inside with a yank. I stumble forward, my vocal cords failing to work. What the Hell do _you_ say when you've been dragged against your will twice in the same week? Especially by two cute girls? Yeah, exactly. _Shut up, brain._

The inside of her home is warm and I release a content sigh as it mitigates the previous cold that embraced me. Natsuki stops and turns her head back to me with a smile, her hand still wrapped ignorantly around mine. "Welcome to the Akiyama Residence!" She holds her other hand out and shows off her abode. The walls are a similar beige to the vehicle that was previously parked in the driveway, the couch is a nice, not at all ugly, tan. The cushions looked as if they were made from suede or some other leathery material. A large television set sits directly in front of it. My attention turns to the kitchen, and as expected of a wannabe baker, it's ginormous. At least by my standards; I live in a slump.

I give an impressed whistle and nod. "And here I thought I'd be seeing stepping stools everywhere." She uses her free hand to slap me. Has she really not noticed she's still grabbing onto mine? I'm about to shake it off-

"Hey! Just 'cause I'm short, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, Lemming." She huffs out but then giggles, but even _that_ stops. She blinks and her eyes travel down our intertwined arms before she yanks her hand away. Her pupils were the size of pinpricks. "I told you _not_ to try anything, pervert!" _How the fuck does holding hands make me a pervert?! It's your fault!_ My mouth drops open and I want to retort, but only nonsensical noises escape it. I probably am a loser at this point, I can't even say anything to that.

"You-I... um." Yeah, exactly.

Her face goes flush and some form of weird, dopey smile forms as she looks away from me. I can swear I hear her mumble something along the lines of _"just like in my manga"_ with a dreamy sigh. What the Hell is with everyone being so weird in the Literature Club? I mean, look at me. I'm a normal guy, right? I love myself, I love... uh... warm showers?... _Yeah, I got nothing._ Okay, so I'm _relatively_ normal, at least I don't act like a weirdo in any way. _Bah, everyone has their quirks, I guess._ I lightly smack Natsuki on the back of the head like I would Sayori when she spaces out... and like she sometimes would me, when I space out.

She turns her head back at me and glares halfheartedly. "Hey! The hell was that for, ass!" I don't respond as she rubs the back of her head with a faux-pained expression. Tch, I didn't even tap her and she's making me out to be the bad guy here.

"Go get ready for school, we still have to pick up Sayori and have breakfast." I point, to where I think is her room, upstairs and tap a foot slowly against the ground. An impatient guy with an empty stomach, never a good combination. Speak of the Devil — he shall appear and such, my stomach growls at me after I mentioned breakfast.

"Yeah yeah, I didn't forget about Sayor- _breakfast?"_ Her eyes widen a tad as she stares at me, an unsure expression 'gracing' her features. Huh, she must not have eaten yet. _Score, I think we may be able to do this!_ I nod at her and her face breaks out into a grin before she takes off upstairs. I _totally_ called that. It's not long before I hear the thumping of feet coming back down and she's in front of me, afresh.

With her blouse on backward and unbuttoned.

I give a sigh, covering my eyes with a hand as I shake my head. Isn't this something Sayori would do? As I've mentioned earlier _—_ probably _—_ all of these girls are so weirdly alike. It's uncanny. "Uh, hey. Shirt's facing the wrong way." She glances down and jerks in place for a moment, an embarrassed grimace replacing her grin.

With a roll of my eyes, I set _'The Portrait of Markov'_ on the mosaic-like coffee table next to me and tug on the collar of her blouse, pulling it off. Natsuki opts not to say anything and flinches under my sudden touch. "If you're going to be in a hurry, next time make sure to do it right. I did... maybe." Glancing over my shoulder at my backpack, thinking of the poem in it, I almost don't notice her bite gently on her lower lip. Her eyes connect with mine for a second, something hiding within her gaze; I turn my head away, holding her blouse out to her. "Just put it on, we only have a couple hours. Eh, give or take."

She pulls it over her shoulders, her arms poking through the sleeves, and she begins to button it up. Neither of us says anything more as we leave the house. Just like yesterday, I just have a feeling today's going to be weird — if not any stranger _—_ like it was the day before.

 _Why do I feel like I just forgot something?_

 **. . . . .**

"So... is _this_ why you were late, yesterday?" Natsuki gives a boorish groan and I laugh at her. She perks her head up, glaring at me lightly from our spot underneath a bus stop's canopy. I lean back against the bench and urge her to do the same as I shrug in response.

"Yeah, pretty much," I start, raising a finger to scratch at the side of my nose uninterestedly. "But it's early today, so I don't have to fear getting manhandled by Hidei this time." I shiver lightly, to which Natsuki laughs as well. "I sent 'Yori," I ignore Natsuki's snicker and quiet _''Yori?'_ , "a text last night, saying to meet me here earlier than usual. Here in about five minutes, actually. Hopefully, she saw it when her alarm went off." Natsuki's rosy eyes stare at me from my side and my cheeks begin to heat up a little.

"You know when her alarm goes off?" I nod with a laugh.

"Yeah I do," I chuckle, "set one on her phone to wake her ass up at six in the morning _every morning._ I thought it'd help with getting to school on time, but me thinks she just ignores it for the most part. I set a passcode so she can't turn it off." I wave my hand away, blowing off the fact that my plan didn't exactly pan out very well. "I'm just hoping she at least read my text before she decided to go back to bed."

"Well, did you at least mention I'll be with you two, today?"

I blink and purse my lips before releasing an awkward laugh. "Aha... _ha_ _—_ no..." I had forgotten completely to tell Sayori about Natsuki's being here. Christ, I really hope she doesn't mind. It seems like I'm forgetting a lot of things, now that I think about it. I really hope this doesn't get me in trouble later. Nah, I'll be fine. There's absolutely no way this'll cause a problem. None at all.

A fist hitting my shoulder draws me back to the real world. "You doofus! I invited you both to hang out with me this morning," _what? No you didn't. You asked to walk with us... er, well, me, but I'm counting it as an 'us' thing._ "And you forgot to tell Sayori? Pfft." She huffs and turns away from me, she's about to continue talking, but another tuft of pink hair appears in my vision.

I go to wave at the newly approaching Sayori, but her wide smile shrinking causes me to stop myself. She slows down to a halt, just across the street from us, and she tilts her head. A look, one that appears to be almost like betrayal briefly flashes in her eyes, is cast my way; I feel my heart skip a beat. Maybe I jinxed it when I'd just thought that this'll go smoothly. I lower my hand to my lap and stare blankly back-

"W-Weyland?"

 _What the Hell do I say?_

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _I want to die._

* * *

 **I like it, yep. This chapter is good, got's the 'Lack of Tact' Seal of Approval stamped all over it. Funny thing, this one was a bitch to write, too. Oh, I want to say sorry for the tad wait for this chapter, other ideas hit me and stuff. New Doki Doki fanfiction I'm not sure whether or not I want to take seriously and also "I'm Not Disabled, I Speak English," is in the works as well. Like I said, ideas hit me xDDD**

 _ **I just realized that none of my chapter titles make any sense to me. I fucking love it.**_

 **Anyway, nothing much to really say besides that the poll will be open for a few more chapters before it's closed. I'll give everyone the final results when that happens haha~ Here comes them review replies!**

 **Mark the Mark:** **Natsuki and Sayori fluff, eh? Too bad I love disappointing people by adding needless shit~ Joking, anyway, thanks for your comment and such, especially on a revived fic that's been dead for a year! Glad people still enjoy it, just makes me even more-so want to work on its coming chapters.**

 **Vanillapowpow:** **_Oh my GOD,_ you are the first person to point that out and I want to say thank you for noticing. I thought it was a cool detail to add from the beginning and when no one brought it up, I felt a little disheartened. But I continued to do it anyway! I love poetry and figured ending each poem as I end each chapter was a cool thing to do. Hope it was a unique idea, haha. Thank you for commenting!**

 **DerpyDerp123:** **My own Doki Doki addiction brought me to writing this story xDD so I understand. And I'm sorry if it made you cry o; that was never my intention. Sure, I tried to make things a little depresso in the espresso in a chapter or two (and frankly, in an upcoming chapter), but I don't want it to be too hard-hitting; I prefer humor and happiness and also cynicism/pessimism. Anyway, thanks for commenting and saying that "Doki Doki-ish" moved you in such a way! Means a lot~**

 **To those I didn't respond to personally, I would like to thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing or even just reading! It means a lot to me~**

 **As usual, that's that for uh, _that,_ eh? You're all the best and I hope you continue to enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 2, Part 2: Before Class, Caffeine Required (IRL)**

 **Act 1: Body**

* * *

 _I have but a single bottle_

 _Or maybe I should say had?_

 _It's once collected many thoughts_

 _Some maybe good, maybe bad?_

 _Many emotions filled it, many galore_

 _Although it would've never popped_

 **. x . x . x . x .**

"W-Weyland?"

 _What the Hell do I say? It's too early to be thinking this hard!_ I stammer a little, looking back and forth at both Natsuki and Sayori. Neither pinkette says anything as they look back at me. I look down and give a lethargic sigh as I lower myself further in the bench's seat. "Bah, I'm wearing myself out here guys. Can we just, please, skip the extremities that come with human emotion right now?" I murmur and turn my eyes to Sayori's, my best friend beginning to cross the empty street with a hiccup in her step as she approaches almost timidly. Natsuki rolls her eyes to my right and she huffs before slouching forward in an unrefined way, rudely mimicking my current posture.

 _"Far be it from me to tell you how to do your job, Wey', but she's your best friend. I'm keeping my mouth shut."_ Her hushed voice barely enters my ear canal and I fight the urge to glare at her. _Way to save my ass, Natsuki. Real fricken' nice of you._ I groan, pulling myself up to a normal seating position once again just as Sayori comes to a stop in front of us both. As quickly as the concern — _or whatever was_ — within Sayori's eyes as she arrived, it wasn't there anymore when she looks down at me. I purse my lips and force a smile.

Sayori returns it in kind. "Wah! _Natsuki~!_ " She sings out in greeting, tilting her head at Natsuki as she waves earnestly to the girl. Despite being as exhausted as I am, I still chuckle at her greeting towards the other pinkette. "I got a texty from Wey', I didn't know you'd be here!" She exclaims her surprise rather unweariedly, something glints behind her eyes but I'm unable to tell what it is.

At that, I close my eyes as I smile awkwardly at the standing girl and scratch at the back of my head idly. _"Aha,_ that'd be my fault, 'Yori." She blinks and tilts her head to me with interest reflecting in her eyes. My smiles shrinks a little as some form of tension begins to fill the air around us, _"heh,_ yeah. Shorty here wanted us," _me, but I'm not saying that out loud,_ "to walk her to school 'cause her dad couldn't take her for whatever reason." I feel a heated gaze from Natsuki, but I ignore it to continue speaking, "to be honest, I kinda sent that text in a rush this morning. I _totally_ meant for you to know that Natsuki was coming."

Sayori's quiet response and eyes moving between both Natsuki and me tell me _'I should look at the short girl.'_

I look back to Natsuki, her bangs covering her eyes despite them being held in place by a string. My teeth clench tightly behind closed lips and I feel a shudder of impending doom wash over me. She tilts her head upward to face me; fire, a burning damnation welled in her dark gaze as she looks at me with a small, Death-inducing grin. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something- _oh, 'short.'_ I shut my mouth with a click of my tongue and look back to Sayori with skittish eyes. Who knew such a tiny girl can scare me almost shitless- _er,_ _not that she's doing that, no. Not at all. Definitely not._ I gulp and briefly turn to see that the look of malice in her eyes seems to still be burning for me.

"A-ah, forget what I said." I stutter out quickly, turning my attention back to my best friend to see if she can save me. _Please._ "Sayori! How would you like to have breakfast with us two? I mean, I was going to invite you anyway, and I did already over text, but might as well make it official with Natsuki now, eh?" Despite my mindless rambling and pointless stumbling over my own words, her expression changes quickly. A large, benevolent smile manifests in place over her — I'm still unsure if it even happened — previously somber look. That's good, I'd hate to have a repeat of last night.

"I _still_ can't believe this idiot forgot to tell you." Natsuki pipes up, the look of anger she'd given practically gone as she turns to study Sayori with a snide grin. I nudge her on the side with my elbow and she goes back to glaring at me. She rolls her eyes with a shake of her head. "Okay, okay. Fine. It's partially _my_ fault, anyway. Kept him up really late, last night." There is obviously _no_ way she _didn't_ phrase that right. Not if the warranted blushes on either girls' face are anything to go by. _Goddammit, dig a hole once, and your friends'll dig the rest of it for you._ "N-not like that! Pervert!" Natsuki turns on the bench to face me and hits my forearm with an iron fist. _Holy shit, that hurts. And why me?!_

"I-I meant that I called him last night and-"

 _"Ooh~ Natsuki has Wey's number~"_

"Y-you gave it to me!"

Am I the only one who cares that I feel like I just got hit by a freight train? _No, just me?_ Right then... _Jesus, that girl's got an arm._ Rubbing the sore appendage, I watch silently, drowsily — and if anyone says painfully, I'll kill them — as the two club members and friends bicker back and forth. I wince. _Shit, I can already feel a bruise forming..._ Slowly, I begin to ignore the pained feeling in my arm; I drown the two out and lean back on the bench with a low sigh. My eyes close-

Sayori's sudden clapping rips them open. "Well~ we only have a couple more hours before school starts! Let's go get breakfast!" Sayori shouts happily and holds both of her hands to her chest as she drifts off into a daydream. _Likely about the most important_ — _and the best_ — _meal of the day. Coffee, baby, I can already taste you._ Her mouth begins to salivate a little and I get up from the public seat. Gently, I poke her in the center of her forehead to bring her back to reality.

Natsuki gets up as well, I hear her shuffling to her feet as she stands next to me. I turn my head down to look at her briefly with a drained grin; she returns it for a second before Sayori blinks back into our realm. The bubbly pinkette beams at me and wraps her arms around my torso tightly. "Wey'! I was just imagined," even in my tired state, I knew she said that wrong, "the most amazing bowl of miso soup... and _you_ bought it for me!"

"'Cause I'm your best friend?" _And personal bank?_

"'Cause you're my best friend!" _Aaand personal bank._

"So I take it you're going to order miso soup wherever we go then... Natsuki? Anything _you_ wanna get?" I glance back down to the loli and she hums in thought for all of two seconds before giving a cheeky little grin. I hear my wallet screaming at me from the darkest depths of my back pocket, fearing for the preemptive strike it knows it'll soon face. _You barely survived last night, Wally... you're a trooper and you will be dearly missed._ I sob internally as Natsuki fails to answer my question.

"W-well, alright then. Let's-let's go find a place, eh?" _I should've just waited and gotten something at the school's cafeteria..._ Both of the girls ignore my blatant pouting as I lag behind them, clutching my sore arm. With a low yawn, I shake my head and just start thinking of the positive outcome to all of this.

It won't be a cheap coffee, that's for damn sure. It's _bound_ to wake me up.

 **. . . . .**

It doesn't take the three of us long to get there; Sayori, Weyland and I very quickly decided on a restaurant to choose from. Good thing, too. The place that cute — _er... stupid!_ — transfer student suggested is one of my favorite places to eat... even though I rarely get to go. The moment we walk through the doors, I'm met with nirvana. Scents of frying squid — my absolute _favorite_ meal, but I'm not telling anyone — and the sight of fresh sushi being prepared hits me all at once and everything wrong with my life seems to slip my mind entirely. 'Subete' is one of the better restaurants in town as it doesn't care _what_ time of day it is, dinner is available 24/7. And I could _definitely_ stand for a 'dinner-sized-breakfast dinner' right about now.

The brunette, blue-eyed friend of Sayori's goes to nab us a table near a window. My guess is he just loves to see the outside world when he eats. Who could blame him? The town of Sonzai may be small and it's certainly no Nara or Okayama, but what it offers more than makes up for it. Its view of the Kakusareta Kanjō Forest is simply breathtaking... and the seat Weyland had brought us to offers just that. "Window seats? Didn't take you for a such a cliché, Wey'." But that doesn't mean I'm not going to tease him for it.

He scoffs tiredly as both Sayori and I giggle at him. "Y'know, be glad I even offered breakfast for you tagalongs. I'm kinda strapping for dosh as it is... _thanks, Sayori,"_ he mumbles, and our mutual pink-haired friend laughs again, although with an embarrassed blush. "I could've easily just said no and walked you all to school super early." Part of me doesn't believe him. I mean, it _was_ his stomach that led us here, after all. Either way, I'm still thankful that he did offer to bring me along. _I'm not going to let him know, but I am._

"Oh, you wouldn't do _that_ Wey'! Especially to two super cute girls... would you?" Sayori puffs out her lower lip at the boy she's sitting next to and whines quietly. The American shuffles awkwardly in his seat and I laugh at his expense.

"You wouldn't let us _starve,_ would you Wey'?" I join in on the tormenting, Weyland's unease becoming absurdly comical at this point. _Way to go, me. Double teaming him like that with Sayori... er..._ My cheeks redden at my own thought, damn. After I called _him_ the pervert.

 _"If I'd've known your asses would be acting like this,"_ cutting himself off with a yawn, he continues, _"I'd've just walked to school on my own."_ He mumbles to himself poorly as he crosses his arms over his chest. I cringe a little and lean back in my seat, sitting across from the two best friends. _Maybe I should ease up on him. Guy's exhausted. Still has those bags under his eyes..._ I pull the side of my lip back as I purse my mouth in thought, my eyes beginning to peer out through the window.

My vision met with nothing but the outside world and the horizon; it's just the face of the Kakusareta that stares back at me in silence. I shake my head and turn my attention back to the other two party members, only to laugh as Weyland is already starting to drift off in his seat. His eyes were struggling to stay open at this point, _maybe we should order him a cup of coffee?_

His head falling back against the booth's chair says the answer to that question is a yes.

It doesn't take long, but we manage — _I_ manage, as Sayori's making airplane sounds and blowing raspberries as she pokes Weyland — to flag down a waiter. The new arrival's outfit seems to have been hastily put on... _not unlike my own outfit, earlier..._ and he seems to be in a bit of a rush. With Weyland snoozing comfortably next to Sayori, I grin wickedly.

"May I take your orders, ma'ams?" _Aww, so polite~ unlike this sleeping jerk._ I kick Weyland in the shin from underneath the table, my foot barely manages to graze him, however. I turn to look at the waiter's nametag and mentally file _'Jun'_ in the _'names'_ category of my brain. His grey eyes meet mine for a moment and my smile widens as he pulls out a small notepad.

"Three orders of calamari, fried please~" His eyes pop a little at the big and unusual order — fried squid tentacle typically comes in bundles of seven to eight here... _and it's certainly no breakfast meal,_ but he nods shakily as he writes it down. "A cup of your strongest coffee for Sleeping Beauty there," I point a thumb at Weyland, and Jun goes to scribble that down as well. His eyes turn to Sayori as I don't add anything else and instead drink from the placed cup of ice water. Weyland is going to wake up to a nasty surprise~

"N-Natsuki! _Wah,_ ordering such a large meal... your frame's too cute for such a thing!" My stomach clenches at the sudden comment, but I chuckle anyway. "Ooh, ooh! My turn, right?" The young waiter sighs and nods his head at the airheaded girl. "A bowl... no, _two..._ no, wait, _three_ bowls of miso soup please!" She cheerily shouts, Weyland snorts but doesn't bother lifting his head.

Jun chuckles nervously at Sayori and nods, her order being almost as big as my own. He finishes writing down our order with a tap of his pen and he gives a deep bow. I wave him off with a dip of my head. _Oh yeah,_ _"Wey'~,_ you _really_ shouldn't have fallen asleep on us, fufufu~" I chuckle as the waiter leaves our table and us to wait. _For calling me short, you jerk!_

 **. . . . .**

"I hate you both, I hope you know that." I babble quietly to myself as the two girls walk on either side of me. I fall asleep for _two_ minutes and what do I wake up to find? Both, count 'em _both_ , girls had more in front of them at Subete than I could care for... all I had was a mug of joe. I digress, it _did_ wake me up, but still. _Wally, I knew you'd fall today..._ I pout, patting my rear pocket, feeling the even emptier wallet inside. _I'm gonna have to work two night-shifts this week..._

Sayori smiles brightly from my left, despite my jokingly downcast mood and wraps her arms around my own. I grumble at the contact and Natsuki chuckles. "Wah~ you don't mean that, Weyland! You _love_ me~" I give a pathetic glare as she coos practically in my ear.

I raise a brow, giving her a sidelong glance. "Assume what you will, 'Yori." _Even though you're not wrong..._ I adjust my shoulder's position a little to make it feel more comfortable under her head. Girl's got a death grip or something. "Regardless, I'm never treating either of you to breakfast again." I ignore Sayori's low _'w-what?'_ and pull up my cell phone. _7:43? Bah, we made it with time to spare._ I silently show the screen to Natsuki and she nods, although she still has that cheeky grin on her face. "Tch, you guys didn't even order _me_ anything. _Show a little hospitality and they throw it in your face..."_ Maybe I am a little peeved, but hey, they didn't get me _shit_ and made me pay anyway!

 _And I'm the one who wanted to eat in the first place!_

She takes one of her hands in my left one and I blink, looking down at our intertwined limbs. I groan and start ignoring the stares and questioning glances of the other students as we walk alongside them, I don't even care anymore. Really, I'll just order some dry bread or something and- _hey! Put your phone away, I saw that!_ Okay, ignoring everyone but _that_ guy. Screw him. Seriously, is walking with a girl, let alone two, really that much of an oddity? They're friends. Sayori's grip on me changes a little, loosens in a way, and she sighs. "Problem, 'Yori?" But Natsuki beats me to the ask... using the nickname _I_ coined.

 _Friggen midget thief..._

I glance down to Sayori and notice that she has a content look about her, even as she fails to answer Natsuki's question. "Eh, nah. She's fine, thinking about somethin', I guess." I shrug with one shoulder — obviously, the one Sayori _wasn't_ using as a damn headrest. "First time in a few weeks we've managed to get to school on time, must be different for her." Natsuki merely hums in response.

"Uh-uh." Sayori's head shakes in disagreement. I look down at her with the corner of my eye and remain silent. "No, you're right. Just in my silly thoughts is all~ I'm used to being late, but it's nice that we're all here on time today." She lifts her head a few inches from my shoulder and smiles, closing her eyes happily. "I didn't want you getting mad today, so I woke up for you!" A mild heat rises in my cheeks as she spoke; maybe she meant to phrase that in a different way?

Hell do I know. "Uh, yeah. I mean... breakfast is a good thing to wake up to." _Even if I didn't get anything._ Sayori giggles in my ear and falls silent again. I turn my head to face Natsuki, she too now seemed to be lost in thought. I open my mouth-

"Thanks." Back to interrupting me mentally, cool.

"Pardon?"

"I said thanks. For breakfast and, y'know." She glances up at me before looking forward as we continue walking, now through the front doors of the school.

I give the girl a nod before placing a hand on her shoulder. Like earlier, at her house, she seems to flinch at the contact. "Hey, anytime. What're friends if not personal banks, neh?" I smile down at her before releasing her arm with a final pat. "I mean, you got my number, so yeah." She gives a dry, almost sardonic laugh as she shakes her head.

"Y-yeah," she looks up to me with glistening eyes and a trite smile; a spell of confusion strikes me, "h-hey. I've gotta run, Wey', 'Yori. Dad got upset when he found out I was late yesterday, I don't want it to happen again. See you guys after school?" I lift my free hand and give a wave. Sayori blinks and nods, her lips parted slightly.

"Okay~ bye Natsuki!" I'm probably going to go deaf by graduation if Sayori keeps talking or shouting in my ear like this. I sigh and nod as well to the short girl.

"Mhm, see ya Nats." The pinkette's face slowly reddens before she looks away, taking off almost hurriedly down the hall. I raise a brow as my eyes follow after her but shake it off. Huh, wonder if we're becoming friends at this point? She's not really yelling at me anymore or throwing cupcakes or calling me a loser or whatnot. Maybe she'll start it up again during our meeting today, I dunno. We'll see, I guess.

For now, though, it's just Sayori and me again.

"Well, that wasn't a weird goodbye or anything." I roll my eyes, giving Sayori's hand a squeeze. "Bah." She giggles at my side, opting to remain without a verbal response. I stop moving, as does Sayori, and tilt my head up to face the ceiling with a sigh. "Hey, 'Yori?" Now that it's just us, I guess I can bring up my poem with her. 'Cause, y'know, it _is_ sort of about her, so.

 _"Yyyyeees,_ Wey'?" Part of me really doesn't want to though; I'm not going to read it to her! I'm just giving her a head's up, is all.

"So, about this poetry thing for the Literature Club..."

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _It shattered upon the floor._

* * *

 **Honest opinion? This was one of my weaker chapters. To me, the delivery was awful, it didn't feel awkward at all (not like I originally intended, anyway) and it just felt, I dunno, forced. I'll definitely have to rework it (and I intend on doing so before the next chapter update). 'Till then, get stuck with this xDDD**

 **Expect a _major_ rework on this chapter though, and I'll advise rereading this one when you get notified of chapter 11. Anyway, nothing much to express other than my disappointment in my own writing, so... Review replies!**

 **DaMastah101:** **Jesus, I expected one or two reviews since the last update, but holy shit xDDD I wanna say thanks for both that _and_ voting for Monika... _it's so weird thinking at one point she had the least amount of votes._ Bah, anyway, thanks man! I apologize for the shoddy update that _is_ this chapter, but I'll make up for it by fixing it! I swear!**

 **Mark the Mark:** **I was so confused reading that 'reaction review', but I fucking love it nonetheless xDDD thanks, guy! Like with the person above, I will be personally apologizing to you as well for the shoddiness of this chapter! I hope you stick around for the updated version that'll be coming along with the next update!**

 **DerpyDerp123:** **The poll's ending here in a few chapters, I'll have the results public (on both the poll and in the desired chapter). You'll be able to see it then, don't fret lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I apologize for this chapter.**

 **Ah, anyway, that's that for... er... _that?_ One last apology to all of you who were expecting a super great update 'cause of my own lack of updating. I'll make it up to you by rewriting this chapter alongside the next one!**

 **As usual, you're all the best and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Why upload if it's so weak to you? Why?**_

 _ **Well, duh, obviously it's best to get something out there and then fix it than nothing at all.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 2, Part 3: A Friend in You**

 **Act 1: Body**

 **(This chapter will likely undergo editing as I wrote this at 3 in the morning a few days ago lmfao)**

* * *

 _Sometimes I forget who I am_

 _Sometimes I forget who I was_

 _Sometimes I forget my friends_

 _Sometimes I forget who to trust_

 _Sometimes I forget what to say_

 _Sometimes I forget where home is_

 _Sometimes I forget my entire day_

 _Sometimes I forget I'm hopeless_

 _Sometimes I forget to stand_

 _Sometimes I forget to leave_

 _Sometimes I forget to plan_

 **. x . x . x . x .**

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I shout out as someone pokes me in the shoulder; I just got out of the dressing room, could everyone please never do that?! _What if I was naked or something..._ briefly checking my clothes to see if they were on, I turn around to face, to my surprise, Monika of the Literature Club. Someone I've barely spoken with since yesterday. Unless I count that weird little daydream I had — not _that_ kind of dream, but just a weird interpretation of what happened after the, ah... _Sayori_ incident. I blush a little and shake my head, removing the thought of kissing the girl standing just before me from my head.

She was laughing at something, probably me. "Ah, Weyland, you know I do not appreciate obscenities in the Literature Club." She says, despite a giggle erupting from her throat. She's holding her hands, both intertwined, over her waist and I let out an aggravated sigh. Tempted to flip her off, even though it doesn't really mean anything here, I shake my head.

"Don't be a shit, Monika. I get enough of that from Sayori. We're not even _in_ the club right now..." I raise a hand and scratch at the area that was hit earlier this morning and she raises a brow. I don't respond and instead turn to look at the other students in the gymnasium. Each, besides me and I assume Monika, were already partnered up, taking shots at each other from their courts. With her standing in front of me now, I'm guessing she wants to do the same. You know, to make up for not really talking all that much. Well, that's what I'm thinking anyway. As she doesn't bring up the question, I figure I may as well, instead. "Anyway, uh, everyone else is already playing from Love, so... wanna be my partner for today?" I turn my head back to her and she blinks, surprised at my, well screw me for saying it, _initiative._

What, _she_ got the damn word stuck in my head and it seems like I've been using it a lot more than I ever would have originally. Don't patronize me, brain. She lets out another giggle; raising a hand to her mouth to muffle this one, she nods in return. "Of course, Weyland! I would love to be your partner; I do hope you are as good as you say, Mister Lemming." _Mister Lemming? Where'd that come from?_ And here I was, thinking we were on a first name basi-

"I, uh, I never said I was good at tennis?" The words escape my mouth faster than I could even come up with the question in my mind. Did I tell her I was good and forgot? Do I _really_ gloat that much in class?! Shit, she's gonna find out I actually suck at this — when in the Hell did I tell her I was good?! Both her statement and my questioning surprise me and I should probably talk with a medical professional if my memory really is this bad. Slipping away and I'm only 18 years old. _Jesus._

Directly after the question leaves my lips, I notice her flinch and her eyes widen if only a margin. I wonder what that could have been, but my inquiries put themselves on hold as she instantly recovers. "M-my apologies! I just remember you saying you were well classed in the sport of tennis, even going as far as saying..." She slows to a stop and her cheeks redden; her eyes avert mine for a second and I'm reminded of Yuri and how she's acted around me. "Well, that you were one of the top three high school tennis players of your state." My lips purse.

Did I tell her about my dream or something or did I really brag that much about skills I definitely don't have? A part of me feels weird, like something deep inside of me is screaming something strange just happened, but I can't place the tip of my finger on it. Well, in cases like this, I do the only thing that works in terms of keeping my sanity intact. I shrug it off. "Uh, maybe, I dunno. Don't even remember, really, but whatever. Let's just get a match goin', eh? Miss Tsubuyaki's going to get on our asses if we just keep idling about, y'know?"

Monika seems to agree with my plan and walks over to the cart, grabbing two racquets and a green, fuzzy ball... mumbling to herself as she does so. Maybe I was wrong about my earlier assessment of the girl, maybe she's just as mentally detached as the rest of the girls in the club, meaning _I'm_ the only relatively normal member. _Feels good, man._ "Well, even if you are not as great as you claim to be, that does not mean I will take it easy on you, Weyland." I was only half listening, what'd she say about taking it easy?

 _Oh-ho-ho, this match is gonna be in the bag!_ I raise a hand and she tosses one of the racquets to me. _Clatter!_ — I can't say I caught it, though. With an embarrassed chuckle, I bend down and pluck it from the ground, smiling toothily at the girl. _Maybe I don't._ I swear, Sayori is rubbing off on me, what with her klutziness and all. Bad luck charm, she is. I just know it. "Uh, thanks, I guess?" Maybe I should seriously stop thinking to myself so much, it distracts me and does more harm than good.

My fellow brunette moves swiftly over to the other side of the net, ball in hand, and I'm still in my head so I don't really notice this but my peripherals do, but I was never good at seeing through those, so I'm really just not even sure what I just saw and is that a ball coming my way? _Bounce!_ "Love - Fifteen!" Both Monika's shout and the ball flying by my head confirm my suspicions and I let out a sigh, thinking over my huge run-on sentence just a second ago. I drag my feet as I go and grab the ball, tossing it to her side as I turn back around. What is wrong with me today? I'm spacing out, I'm forgetting everything; next thing you know, I'll have forgotten Yuri's book or someth-

"Oh, come the fuck on." The next ball she serves flies by me again and the game is over well before it even started. This is what you get for staying up all night, Weyland. Shit on. You get shit on.

 **. . . . .**

I lean my head back against the wall, my racquet flat against the wooden floor beside me, and sigh. Monika had won two sets and I'd barely managed to score against her once. It's only the middle of third period and I'm just so mentally exhausted right now. It's inane on so many levels. The very girl who'd all but destroyed me never gloated once, she just smiled with each point gained and each game won.

Monika, the very girl sitting against the wall on my other side. "Do not worry, Weyland, I am sure it is of no major consequence. Mayhaps you will do better tomorrow? After you have a full night of sleep and a well-made breakfast, both will surely do you some good." _Gee, thanks for the information, mom,_ I'll be sure to take it to heart. I lull my head to the side and look over the brunette. Monika, dressed outside of her usual school uniform, was clad in a tight-fit white tee with incredibly short blue shorts. I'd say it's a stereotype of some sort, but Hell do I know. I've only ever been to my old school and this one. I never really took the time to take in her outfit, certainly not in this class.

It's cute, hot too, but Hell, I ain't saying nothing. I did catch a couple of other boys staring at her, but it's not my job to pay it any heed. We're just friends, so I don't really care. Well, I'd like to _assume_ we're friends. Even though we've only known each other for a day, it just seems right to title us so. We're in the same club, by force, but I'm not complaining anymore. _About the poetry bit, yeah, still sore about that, but not much else._ Is it wrong to call us friends? I don't think s- "Weyland, you consider us friends, correct?"

Speak of the fucking devil and he shall appear. My eyes move to her face, drifting from her barely covered thigh and I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. "U-uh, yeah. 'Course I do. Sure, you're a little weird how you pronounce like, _every_ word, but everyone has their quirks, y'know?" The girl's face flashes with hurt, similar to yesterday when I glanced away from her. I bite the inside of my cheek slightly at the expression.

"That is not quite what I meant, Weyland..."

 _Then how the fuck else didja mean it?_ Is what I wanted to say, but I'm a nice guy. Nice enough, at least. "O-oh, um. How did you mean, then, eh?" Slowly, her arms unfurl and one of her hand snakes its way on top of mine; the spot of contact flares up considerably. I don't pull away and neither do our hands exactly clasp each other, she just rests it there without an answer for a few moments.

What feels like minutes pass and her eyes finally connect with my inquisitive ones. _"I do... not have many friends Weyland._ Yes, I am what you would consider popular, other students look up to me, but I do not feel as if I connect with most of them. Natsuki, Sayori, Yuri... before you, they were all I had and I would like to consider you a piece of that small circle now. Not only because you are apart of something special to me, but because I see how fast you connected with the other girls-" she cuts herself off, pulling her hand back, resting it on her lap as her head turns forward, "-and... I want that as well." My lips press together, originally they were going to speak, but my voice falls silent, dead in my throat as I consider the implications of her speech.

I hum in thought for only a second before smiling at her; she turns her head with a tilt, questioning my look. I would love to say more than what's going to come out of my mouth, but for now, this will suffice. "I'd love to be. Your friend, I mean."

 _Before you guys, it was just Sayori and me. Never really had friends to hang around or talk with and I thought I was fine with that. Sitting here now, bullshitting with you. I'm glad things turned out the way they did, and I would love to call us friends. Natsuki, Sayori, Yuri... you. I don't want to go back to being alone, so I understand what you mean. This circle we have? Let's keep it that way._

I would have said that, but I ain't no corny fuck.

 **. x . x . x . x .**

 _But I never forget to breathe._

* * *

 **I'd apologize for the length of this chapter, but I've written less before, so I'm not gonna. However, I _will_ apologize for the lateness of it. I didn't know post-con depression was a thing nor how badly it would affect me. I didn't realize how hard it was to leave something so great behind.**

 **But, that's not my excuse and I don't have one, because I'm an awful person who keeps getting struck with writer's block. _That's_ my excuse. It strikes me so fucking often, it's pitiful at this point, honestly. I'm working hard at trying to come up with filler ideas, whereas I already have the major plot points filled in. But _nooooo_ my brain wants to go like: "Uh... so, how the fuck's this character gonna spend the chapter?" and I can never get past that; luckily enough, I did for this. Now I can _finally_ hit an actual chapter after this!**

 **Fuck you, fillers! I'm done with you for a bit! Yahoo!**

 **Anyway, uh, yeah. I'm not gonna lie, this isn't my best chapter, hell to the fuck no it ain't. It's worse than the last one; whereas instead of having nothing but breakfast and a short walk, it's just class.**

 **F.U.C.K.I.N.G. F.I.L.L.E.R.**

 **Ugh, don't worry, don't worry. I got a plot point coming up in the next chapter, should definitely take me a _shit tonna_ less time than it did for this sombitch. So, no worries there. _Hopefully, crossing my fucking fingers here, guys._**

 **Lastly, if you haven't noticed, the poll is officially closed and the results will be desplayed _directly_ below the end quote!**

 **Now, for them sexy review replies:**

 **Mark the** **Mark: WE GOTTA FUCKIN' NINJA, I REPEAT, WE GOTTA FUCKIN' NINJ** **—Hey bud! How you doin', been a while, eh? Here's an _actual_ chapter for you, instead of a goddamn A/N! God, I missed writing (not fillers, but you know what I mean, fuck fillers at this point... I'm still gonna _do_ 'em, 'cause I have to, but still.)**

 **JediDragonJames:** **I've heard of the Game Grumps, but I don't watch them, cool to know they say Mango too, though!**

 **Oompa Loompa/Loompa Oompa: *Gasp* I went against what I said and replied to a guest review, whatever shall I d** **—anyway, I'm assuming you're the same person, as in the interchangeable name and whatnot, so I'll just treat it as one review right now. Thanks man/manette, it's great to hear you say that, even if this story was kinda dead for however long I killed it for (and I apologize, again for). Though, I still can't say whose route's going to be the main focus! Just because one girl got more votes than the rest, doesn't exactly mean I'll pick that girl at this point. Had a shite tonne of ideas hit me on my break from this fic and I can't say how things will turn out at this point. Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **AydenK:** **Yeh, I gave 'em last names. You know how annoying it is tryna look up 'Yuri' and get, well, yuri? Yeah, pissed me the hell off lmfao. Figured I didn't wanna associate myself with getting the wrong names, so I decided _spap!_ And now they all have full names and shit. Not much of it, really, but still a cool detail on my end, imo.**

 **Every GUEST EVER, AGAIN:** **Yeh, it's updated.**

 **As usual, that's that for, ah, that? You guys are all the best and I hope you all continue to enjoy!**

* * *

 **!Poll Results!**

 **Sayori Nakai - 25 Votes (49% of users)**

 **Monika Kuse - 11 Votes (21% of users)**

 **Yuri Tsuda - 8 Votes (15% of users)**

 **Natsuki Akiyama** **\- 7 (13% of users)**

 **!Poll Results!**

* * *

 **Please note, the end tally is not cemented as the final route. This was _originally_ used to sway the story and is now being used as a different medium.**


	12. Author's Note 2

**Hello folks and friends; here's a quick announcement for the upcoming chapter of "Doki Doki-ish."**

 **As of January 3rd, I had lost a friend. He was taking his driver's test when a truck had struck their vehicle. The instructor survived with a broken femur and leg, but my friend, however, did not. He died in his hospital bed and I couldn't see him as he was miles away. Learning this, through the grapevine, his family, I went into a drunken stupor and just didn't have the inspiration or the will to continue writing. Writer's block was the least of my issues; at least, for a time.**

 **I've finally decided to get my ass back in gear and start pumping out chapters again. I've gotten the layout for the next few chapters on this story checked out and the first of which should be appearing sometime in the near future. I'd like to thank you all for your patience and hopefully, understanding.**

 **That's all for this author's note, and as always, you're all the best and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lack of Tact**


End file.
